Back in town
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Quill's cousin comes back to town. What happens when one of the pack imprints on her? How will they react to her past? Can they help her heal? Or will they abandon her? Can she live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Chapter one. I am going to be swapping between different point of views so make sure to check at the beginning of the chapter. This will start with the main character arriving on the Rez. I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Just my character and her story line. She is going to be a few weeks into 12th grade.**

**Shenandoah POV:**

Mom had just pulled up to our old house. We had moved away when I was five because my dad got a new job in Seattle. We haven't been back only three times since. My dad's family came to visit us so they could come to Seattle. I can't wait to see Quil. Mom knows this so tells me to go see him and she will unpack some bits. I tell her I will help and will go in an hour. he agrees and I unpack as much as I can. But Mom eventually forces me to go while she stays there with Adahy. I know where Quill lives we drove past it on the way to the house.

* * *

I quickly walk there. I knock on the door and my aunty answers the door.

"Shena!" she says shocked. (pronounced sheyna). "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"We moved here a week earlier than planned. I thought I would surprise Quill and Leah. Happen to know where either of them are?" I explain.

"They are at Sam and Emily's."

"Even Leah?"

"Yeah. Take that path there it will take you to the house," she explains. I nod give her a hug and promise to bring Adahay round soon.

* * *

I walk on the pathway for around ten minutes before I came upon a house. As I walked up to the door, I heard a lot of people inside talking. I go up and knock on the door. A guy that looked typical for the Rez, just much more in shape and maybe slightly taller definitely over six foot and had short hair. He turned to face me as he had been yelling at someone to shut the hell up. "Can I help yo-" he stopped talking when he looked into my eyes. His eyes seemed to trap mine to his but I quickly tore my eyes away.

"I was told that Quil and Leah would be here," I tell him. But he doesn't seem to hear me. I wave my hand in front of his face and nothing happens. "Uhhh okay," I murmur. "Hello," I call out. Then a face comes to the door that I recognise.

"Quill!"

"Shena!"

"I can't believe you're here?" He called out. Soon Leah came out hearing Quill call out my name.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week!" Leah exclaimed loudly in my ear.

"Surprise! We came a week early," I explain.

We stay out on the porch talking for a while and some others come out and greet me having heard of me from Leah, Quill and Seth.

"What are we doing standing out here come inside," Quill said in a high voice to sound like a mother making us all laugh.

"Nah, I have to get going, help mum with things. Also, your friend hasn't stopped staring at me since I got here and he has now officially freaked me out," I state pointing at the one that answered the door. It makes Leah scoff.

"Ignore Jared, but I will see you later. Tell your mum hi and that will probably be there soon with food," she grins. I give her one last hug before leaving.

* * *

We had arrived on a Thursday night and it took until Monday for everything to be organised enough for me to go to school. I was in my last year of high school and it was only a few weeks into the year so luckily I wouldn't have too many problems catching up. As I was the new girl at school I got a lot of attention. And I have to admit it I was cute so unfortunately I was a victim to male attention throughout the day. I sat with Quill and the rest of them at lunch. Leah was just older than me so she had already left school. Unfortunately, the creep called Jared hadn't and all he did was stare at me during lunch. The only thing he could manage to say was hello and a stuttered name. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him, causing the others to laugh. It was now the end of the day and I had closed my locker and as I turned around a guy appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of me.

"Well hello there. I am Chris. I know you are new and I thought I could be your tour guide, and I know how you could say thank you" he says giving me a smirk.

"I'm alright thanks. I actually know my way around and have friends here," I tell him disgusted try to get past him. But he grabs my arm.

"Oh come on don't be that way. Think about it yeah," he suggests stepping closer and leans down so our faces are closer.

"Get off me," I ground out.

"I was being polite by offering you a choice. Now I am going to tell you what is going to happen. You are either going to apologise and we can go on a date first or we skip the date," this prick informs me with a snarl on his face. I start to panic realising that I probably wouldn't be able to fight this guy off, even for a 17 year old I was short. And this dude was nearly six foot and I think he was on a sports team from his subtle muscles. Before he could do anything else a hand was on his shoulder and pulling him back. I got a look who the hand belonged to and it was Quill's friend Jared.

"Get off her Chris," he grit out jaw clenched and definitely angry. Chris just laughed and threw a punch in Jared's direction. Jared caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the opposite lockers. "Don't touch her do you understand!" he yelled slamming him into the locker on each word.

"Jared!" I yelled stepping closer.

Before anything could happen a teacher came out and saw what was going on. "HEY! What is going on?" Jared released some of the pressure. "That's it detention for the three of you after school tomorrow," the teacher told us.

"But I didn't do anything," I argue.

"Do you want another for backtalk?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now Mr Cameron release him," the strict teacher ordered. Jared took some breaths and seemed to calm down before letting him go. Chris looked at him like he was crazy before sneering at me and leaving. The teacher soon left.

"Thank you. I would say I could handle it but I really couldn't. So thank you," I told him sincerely with a smile

"You are more than welcome," he said calmly with a small smile.

I walk up to him smiling sweetly before flicking his nose. "That's for earning me detention but as you were helping that's all I am going to do. Now I really have to go," I tell him before running off laughing at the shocked look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two.**

**Jared POV:** I run after Shena when she leaves after flicking my nose. I see the guys waiting for me and Sheyna getting in her car. We were the only people left as no one stayed around for long after school. I sighed and walked over to the rest of the pack.

"What took so long?" Embry asked as I came over.

"That douche Chris asked Shena out she said no so he tried to force her to go with him. It ended with all of us getting after school detention," I explained ettin in the bed of the truck.

"Dude Sam is going to kill you, that's when you have Patrol," Seth spoke up. I just sighed.

"At least you can spend some time with her in detention," Jake shrugged. I smiled at that making the boys laugh and Paul to make a whipping noise making me give him the finger.

I remember the first time I looked into her eyes. Opening that door was the best thing I had ever done in my life. Her eyes sucked me in. They were brown but had green and gold flecks near the pupil. I could stare at them all day long. I also remember me being a total idiot and creeping her out because of my staring. Leah did hit me and tell me that I would need to go slowly so that I wouldn't scare her. I promised her I wouldn't pressurize Shena and would do everything I could to make her happy. Quill did also threaten me that he would kill me if I hurt her. I told them I would let them.

* * *

The next day I was actually excited to get to detention. Shena had gone to the Library at lunch to do homework apparently it was easier than doing it after school. At least that's what Quill said, Jacob said it was to get away from me. But he was just being a Dick, I hope. So I hadn't seen Shena all day, my wolf was getting agitated. I thought I would see her in PE but she wasn't there, when I asked Quill she was excused for some reason and when we pushed him as to why he snapped telling us it was none of our business. So I got to detention as fast as I could, I didn't want to miss any time I could spend with my imprint.

* * *

I sat next to her and give her a smile, she gave a slight smile back before focusing on her homework. I tried to make conversation but she just told me she really needed to focus so I just subtly watched her. Taking in her beauty. Soon enough detention was over. I tried to rush after her but was called behind.

"Mr Cameron I understand that you have had a change of friends and physique but you shouldn't change your behaviour. Try to behave better and see if you can't influence your new friends to do so as well," he lectures me. I smile and tell him I will try before rushing to the car park. I Shena getting in her mom's car.

"I got out as quickly as I could. Sorry again Mom."

"Nothing you could do. But you better have done your work the little one can't wait to go to the beach as you promised yesterday," her mum laughs.

"Yeah. I know but we won't be going for an hour or it will be too busy," I hear her say just before they drive off.

* * *

I quickly go into the forest and phase running to Sam and Emily's. I throw my school bag near the door. Sam was on patrol and saw my thoughts.

"Alright, Jared you can patrol for an hour then go to the beach to see her. I will cover for you, but you are doing more tonight," he tells me. I don't even argue as I know he has given me another chance to see Shena. The whole time all I am thinking about is Shena. Paul is on patrol with me and teases me about her. When I attack him he stops and tells me some things he learnt about her during lessons to help me out, as he had a lot of classes with her actually. Apparently she seems to really like English and according to Paul Embry had her in Music and she could play the guitar. I kept all of that in mind and figured I would need to start reading more.

I don't think I have ever phased back quicker in my life than when Sam and Seth phased in. I did stop at Emily's to get some food. Which unfortunately ended up in the rest of them coming to the beach as well so they could hang out with Shena. They promised to let me take the lead. Quill helped me come up with a plan, he was surprisingly happy about me imprinting on his cousin, he was going to throw the ball near her and I would catch it.

So we did, only she ended up standing in the sea and I had jumped to catch it. Splashing her and the adorable baby boy she was holding.

**A.N: I know it was short but I wanted a chapter in his POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three.**

**Shena POV:** I was playing with Adahy on the beach with him in my arms while I stood knee-deep in the water splashing it around making him laugh. Suddenly someone falls in the water next to us splashing us both. Adahy laughed making me smile and I figured I was probably going to get wet anyway. I looked down to see who it was and saw Jared's head coming out the water.

"I am so sorry," he said looking up at us.

"It's fine I was standing in the sea so it was always a hazard," I told him smiling.

"Still sorry Shena and . . . " he said waiting for Adahy name.

"Adahy."

"Hi there," Jared says smiling, but Adahy hid in my neck making us chuckle.

"He is a little shy."

"Jared throw the ball back!" A voice yelled and I turned to see Quill. "Hi, Shena!" he waved.

"Hi, Quill!"

"Why don't you come to hang out with us all?" Jared suggested. I nodded and went to get our stuff. Jared insisted on carrying it as I was holding Adahy. He didn't like the sand on his feet that much.

We came over to the others and Adahy hides his face back in my neck.

"Aww, who is this little guy?" Embry asks.

"This is Adahy. Shena's little brother," Jared tells them, incorrectly.

"Actually he is my son." Making everyone look at me.

"Really?" Paul asked with a small smirk. I nodded. "where's the father?"

"He isn't in the picture," I stay stiffly.

"Wow. So not only are you a teen mom but a single one at that. Aren't you a catch," he mocks. "Do you need one of us to hold him while you and Jared go make Adahy a sibling," he mocked. The others looked stunned at Paul's answer to say anything.

"As nice as it was to see you all I need to go before I do something I don't want to in front of my son," I say to the others before taking my bag from where Jared had put it before walking away.

"What is your problem?!" I heard behind me but carried on walking.

* * *

When I got home mom noticed I was angry and told me to go calm down while she gives Adahy a bath. I nodded and went to the basement. I had taken up boxing and mum had got me a punching bag hung up there with all other exercise equipment in a locked cupboard so Adahy won't hurt himself if he ever gets down here without someone. I stayed down there for half an hour before having a quick shower. I then game Adahy some dinner, cleaned him up, played for a few minutes, read him a book and put him to bed.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"I saw everyone at the beach, they assumed Adahy was my brother I corrected them someone got nasty," I sighed.

"I know it doesn't help but we always knew people here would say things like that," Mom told me giving me a hug.

"I know but it doesn't help when they judge so quickly. I am sure he will stay stuff again even if the others make him apologise. I am just glad I didn't lose my temper in front of Adahy," I tell her.

"Want to watch a movie?" Mom asks.

"Sure, I managed to finish my homework," I shrug.

* * *

The next day at school the boys all come up to me before I can get into the school. Quill shoves Paul forward glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have judged you but I did," Paul told me.

"You're not sorry. You judged me because of what you saw, your own reasons and stereotypes you have," I tell him making him sigh. "But I will accept your 'apology' so that it isn't awkward for everyone else," I continue.

"Fair enough," Paul sighs holding out his hand. I take hod of it but pull him closer.

"But just know if you ever insult my son I will be doing a lot more than I did yesterday," I warn him. He nods at me. I let go of his hand and walk around him heading towards the school. Quill comes up to walk with me. "Thank you for knocking some sense into him," I told him with a smile.

"You're welcome. He was being a dick." I laugh and go to class. The day goes well and I sit with the guys at lunch as I don't have too much work to do.

"Why don't you come to Sam and Emily's after school today," Seth suggests.

"They won't mind?" I ask. I get told many they won't care and just come. So agree to go.

"Will you be bringing Adahy?" Jake asks.

"Yeah. Mom looks after him before he goes to Sue's and if I am late picks him up. I usually go there after school to get him," I explain.

"Wait he stays at mine?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, Leah and your mom love him. Sue is basically his aunt and he calls your mom nanny sue," I chuckle.

"I will come with you so I can drop off my school stuff," Seth tells me.

"How old is Adahy?" Jared asks.

"He will be two in February," I tell him smiling.

"You had him at 16?" Jake asks.

"Well my birthday is in December so yes, but I got pregnant at fifteen," I explain.

"So should I meet you by the car after school?" Seth asks changing the question. I nodded at his question.

* * *

Soon enough it is the end of the school day. Seth was waiting for me at the car. I quickly rushed him in the car and sped to Sue's Seth telling me to calm down. I just laughed and ignored him. When I pulled up Seth got out the car and glared at me. I laughed then rushed to the house not knocking.

"Where is my baby?" I call out coming into the living room to see Leah holding him in the air blowing raspberries on his belly making him laugh. When I went over to them Leah pouted but gave him to me. I kissed all over his face calling out goodbye and thanks to Sue. I put Adahy in his seat, Seth refused to get in the car and said he would rather run. Leah and I got in the car her directing me to Sam and Emily's. When I got there Leah got the bags and I got Adahy. When we came in all the guys said hi and came over making Adahy shy again.

"One at a time and work smallest to tallest he isn't used to guys," I tell them. I go to the Kitchen where Emily and Leah are. I stay in there and talk to the girls while Seth is in there trying to play with Adahy. Eventually, I convince Emily to sit down and let me cook some.

"Sit down you can hold Adahy," I order her passing him over. She smiles blowing a raspberry on his hand. He giggles and looks at her before putting his hand over her scars and drawing them on his face with his fingers. Emily just smiled and ignored it. Soon the food was on the table and I took a muffin. I had Adahy on my lap and I concentrated on feeding him. Unfortunately, the pack kept distracting him by pulling funny faces making him laugh. Jared was on my other side and took a bit of the muffin.

"Adahy look it's a plane," he said moving his hand around before getting it in his mouth. So that is how Adahy decided he wanted to eat the rest of the muffin. Which meant that Jared ended up feeding him so I could eat one.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" Quill asked.

"Not sure really. Hadn't planned much. Was probably just going to play with Adahy before you guys invited me here," I shrug.

"Well not a plan for tonight but on the weekend, why don't you come to a bonfire we are having," Jared suggests.

"Sure, sounds fun. I mean have nothing else to do, but I probably won't stay too late because of Adahy," I agree.

"Why don't we get to know each other as only Quill and Leah really know you," Embry suggested.

"Okay well. You know my name and age. We moved back into my childhood home, my dad was Quileute and was Quill's uncle. We moved to Seattle when I was six. When I was ten my dad died. Fifteen I got pregnant. Sixteen had Adahy and then moved here," I tell them, summing up my life as quick as possible.

"Well what about the simple things such as favourite colour and food and that stuff," Jake asked.

"Blue, anything with pasta, orchids for flower, winter for favourite season, action or rom-com movies, love Disney," I rattle off.

**A.N: I know the end is quite boring but I need to fill it so we can get to the real story. I will skip to the bonfire the next chapter. Any more reviews would be lovely as it was so nice to hear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. I have skipped to the night of the bonfire.**

**Shena would have spent time with the boys most of the day especially Jared.**

**Shena POV:** It was finally the weekend. The bonfire was happening tonight but the boys had told me they usually spend the day collecting wood and Emily making food. I told her I would come help her make the food as I noticed over the past week the guys ate loads. I mean Emily was always cooking something.

When I got there the boys were all leaving and quickly said hi to me and Ady. Jared stayed though as he said he would watch Ady while I help cook. We make burgers, hotdogs, chips, chicken wings and legs, salad and I suggested jacket potatoes to put near the bonfire. As I cooked I was constantly going to check Jared with Ady.

"Soooo …. what do you think of Jared?" Emily asks. I make a confused face looking at her.

"That he has been very helpful with Ady and is a good friend," I reply.

"So you like him as a friend?" she asks, "Nothing more?"

"No. Why?"

"Just I thought that you guys would be cute together," she shrugs.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just want to focus on my son and getting my life together. Maybe once some things are settled I might think about it or be open to the idea," I explain.

"What things?"

"Just stuff," I avoid answering because I didn't want them to know. Emily sighed but let it go. Soon enough the food was done and the boys had got enough wood for the fire. Jared had gone to help them when I put Ady down for a nap.

* * *

We got to the beach and all the elders were there. I hugged my grandpa Quill and greeted Billy and Sue. Once everyone had eaten we sat around the bonfire for the legends. Leah was holding Ady for me as she wanted me to concentrate on the legends. (I'm not writing the legends as so many people do and we all know them. For story sake Billy explained wolves, imprints and third wife,). When the legends were done Leah handed me back Ady. Who was watching Seth cook a s'more.

"So Shena what did you think of the legends?" Quill asked.

"Well, it was nice to hear them again I hadn't in a long time," I tell him smiling. Sam came and sat next to me.

"Shena ... the legends are true. We are all shifters. Emily is my imprint," Sam told me.

"I know."

"You know?" Paul asked.

"Well, yeah when you know the legends as well as I do you can kind of figure it out. Especially as you guys are really obvious about it. Also, I saw one of you phase into a wolf when I walked to Sam and Emily's Wednesday. Wasn't hard to figure out," I shrug and smile at Ady's chocolate-covered face.

"Well fuck," Paul exclaimed making Embry hit him pointing to Ady.

"Also my dad told me they were true when I was little and he never lied to me so I figured it was a possibility when we came back," I explain further.

"My son could never lie to you," Grandpa Quill says making me smile.

"No, he couldn't," I agree, "now anything else or can I go take this little one home?" I ask. Sam looks at Jared who is looking at the ocean before sighing.

"Yeah, that's it," I say goodnight to everyone and get in my car to go home.

* * *

It had been five days since the bonfire and something had been bugging me. Why did they let me know? Those outsides of the pack aren't supposed to know. I was sitting at Emily's table with Ady on my lap. I had skipped school as he was ill so I figured they were all worried. Emily was taking muffins out of the oven as the boys were due any second. And not a moment later did they walk through the door.

"Shena!" Quill exclaimed.

"I'm fine Ady was just ill so I stayed off to take care of him," I told them before they could panic. The boys accepted my answer and started to eat. "Why am I allowed to know you guys are wolves. I'm not part of the pack?" I asked out loud. The boys all froze and either looked at Sam or Jared. I looked at Jared. "Why am I allowed to know Jared?"

"Why would you think I know?"

"Because all the boys either looked at Sam or you. Sam is alpha makes sense. You. Looking at you doesn't make sense unless it has something to do with you," I explain.

"I … uhhhhhh."

"Well?"

"I imprinted on you," Jared blurts out. I take a moment to think it through.

"Friends."

"What?" He asks confused. Everyone is silent watching our exchange.

"You imprinted. You are anything I need/ want you to be. I want to be friends," I explain. I see a bit of hurt in his eyes and he nods. Before anyone can say anything my phone rings. It's Kathy. Why is she calling?

"Hello. Kathy?"

"Hey, Shena are you holding Ady? And can other people hear me because if they don't know, make it so they can't" she asks.

"Yeah. Just a sec," I tell her before handing Ady to Emily and walking far enough away from the house I know the pack can't hear me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"It's Ben. He was jumped by a gang in prison. Apparently he had been bragging about what he did and they didn't like it. So they jumped him and he succumbed to his injuries," Kathy explained.

"He's dead."

"Yeah, he is never going to come back," she tells me.

"I want to visit the inmates who did it," I tell her.

"What? Why?"

"I want to thank them. I won't have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder or worried that he might try and take Ady from me," I explain.

"Okay, do you think you could get here this weekend? Just they are transferring them to a higher security prison on Sunday," she tells me.

"I can come tomorrow. I will be there at ten. But I have to go now. See you tomorrow Kathy," I tell her.

"See you tomorrow Shena."

I walk back to the packhouse and take a deep breath before going to get Ady from Emily in the kitchen and giving him lots of hugs and kisses.

"Hey Em, can you watch Ady for me tomorrow? I would stay off school again but I have to go to Seattle to sort something out," I ask.

"Sure."

"What's in Seattle?" Jared asks at the same time.

"If you're asking as a friend I will answer," I tell him. He nods. "Well, it is something I need to do is none of your business," I smirk. Leah and Quill chuckle.

"Yeah, there is no way Shena will tell you anything she doesn't want to," Quill tells him. I later go home and tell mom the good news. We both hug it out and have a good cry. I also tell mom about Jared imprinting on me as she knows all about the wolves. I tell her I only agreed to friends. I can tell that she doesn't agree but won't push it.

* * *

The next day I get Ady ready early and drop him off at Emily's telling her to call me if she needs anything and that I will be home by three. She tells me not to worry and she will be fine. The drive to Seattle seems to fly by and soon enough I am sitting at a table waiting for the leader of the gang to come out. When he does he doesn't say anything.

"Did they tell you who I am?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I am Shena," I tell him and his face changes to sadness. "I wanted to thank you for what you did to him. You have helped me so much. I don't have to worry about him anymore. I know why you did it. But I still want to thank you."

"It is no problem. He was a monster and didn't deserve to breathe. I would do it again if I could," he tells me speaking for the first time.

"Still, thank you."

"You came all the way here to thank me?"

"I did. Him being gone has taken so much weight I didn't know I was carrying off my shoulders."

"I am glad. Now stop talking to me and go live your life with your son. I will tell the others your thanks. You owe us nothing. We hurt anyone who has done what he did," he tells me. I nod get up and hug him before leaving. I finish much earlier than I thought and decide to stop at a bakery and get loads of cakes for the pack as a way to say thank you for accepting me and helping me with Ady. Especially Emily for today. Once I have the cakes I make my way back to La Push to live my life with my son and family.

**A.N: Don't worry that's not the end. I will be writing more of this story. Sorry for the slow update. I will try and get the next chapter out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

**Shena POV:** When I get to Emily's I can hear Ady crying loudly. I come in and see Emily trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" I ask rushing over.

"He tried to get on the sofa but wasn't big enough. He fell back and hit his head on the floor. When he called out for you and me told him you weren't here he freaked out even more," Emily rushed to explain.

"It's okay Mommy's here. I got you," I keep whispering to Ady while rocking him. It takes nearly five minutes for him to calm down. When he does he goes to sleep on my shoulder. Em and I go into the kitchen. I fill up a sippy cup with water before going outside to sit on the porch. I keep rocking Ady so he stays asleep. When the boys come driving down the road hollering I hiss at them to shut up. They all immediately stop and apologise. When they get out I ask Quill and Seth to get the treats out my car and bring them in, while Embry and Jake swap with Leah and Sam who are on patrol as they others are at school. Jared stays outside and looks at me.

"What?"

"You seem more relaxed since you got that phone call," he tells me analysing me.

"Yeah well that's probably because I am," I tell him. He looks at me for a bit longer before I go inside. I sit down on a chair on the porch and just rock Ady watching as it starts to rain.

* * *

It has been two weeks since I found out I was Jared's imprint and he insists on being near me as much as he can. We had just got to Emily's after school for a little snack while the boys ate as much as they could. It was Jake and Pauls turn on patrol so they had already left. Once I finish feeding Ady Jared sits next to me.

"Shena, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asks.

"Sure, Leah can you watch Ady I don't want to have to wash Sand off his feet again," I say rolling my eyes. She happily agrees, loving her godson.

We were walking along the beach so the water would come up across our feet when the waves came up. Jared hadn't said anything yet.

"Sooooo," I say coming to a stop looking out on the ocean. "I am guessing you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I did. Ummm. We have gotten close the past few weeks. I just wanted to ask if you think there will ever be a chance of us being together?" he asks.I sigh and sit down and he does the same just waiting for me to say something.

"I think . . . that we will most likely end up dating," I say slowly looking to him. He smiles. "But. I am not ready for that yet," I tell him.

He looks disappointed but nods. "So we are still friends?"

"Yeah. I just can't do that yet not in the way you want," I explain. He stays quiet and looks out to the beach so I sigh and stand up walking back to Emily's.

* * *

I take Ady from Leah and go home to make dinner for us all. I put Ady in his playpen while I start making his dinner along with mom and mine, I have Disney music on, Ady loves Disney. Mom comes home just as Ady's food is done.

"Hey, hun how was your day?"

"Stressful. Jared asked me out," I sigh.

"Okayyyy? We knew he would feel that way. But why do you sound sad?" Mom asks.

"I'm not ready and I am trying to focus on my grades. I was so close to staying behind a year. I just want to graduate and then I can look after Ady and try to make a career for myself when he is older," I explain.

"Baby. I know but you can't try and take it all on yourself. Jared seems nice and you need him," she tries to tell me. I just shake my head and smile as a song that fits perfectly comes on. So I sing along as I dance around the house with Ady in my arms.

"_Mama,_

_I don't have time for dancin'_

_That's just gonna have to wait a while_

_Ain't got time for messin' around_

_And it's not my style_

_This whole town can slow you down_

_People takin' the easy way_

_But I know exactly where I am going_

_Gettin closer 'n closer every day_

_And I am almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_People down here think I'm crazy_

_But I don't care_

_Trials and tribulations_

_I've had my share_

_There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now_

_'Cause I'ma almost there_

_I remember Daddy told me_

_Fairy tales can come true_

_You gotta make 'em happen_

_It all depends on you_

_So I work real hard each and every day_

_Now things for sure are going my way_

_Just doing what I do_

_Look out Boys I'm coming through_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_People gonna come here from everywhere_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_There's been trials and tribulations_

_You know I've had my share_

_But I've climbed a mountain_

_I've crossed a river_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_"

"I know you think you shouldn't go out with him, but that boy is good for you Shena. You haven't sung in a long time," she tells me walking off. I think about what she says and realise she is right. I sigh putting Ady down before getting out my phone.

_Jared, I have changed my mind. Why don't we go on a date and see how it goes?_

**A.N: I know short chapter but I felt bad for not updating in a while. Reviews are always nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six. I am skipping the boring bits so the interesting things happen.**

**Shena POV:** Jared had happily agreed and told me that we would go out on Saturday. When I got to school the next day all the boys were smiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"We are just going on a date to see how it goes. It might not change anything. I don't know if I am ready to date someone so stop making a big deal out of it," I tell them before walking away. I hear someone run after me. I look and see Quill. He takes me far away I am guessing so the boys can't hear.

"Sorry I know that this is hard for you. I forgot you might not be ready. But I want you to know that if you need longer it is fine. Jared won't be angry and if he is then he doesn't deserve you," Quill tells me.

"I know, but he will want to be intimate, even if it is innocent like a kiss. I don't know how I will react. I will need to take it slow but I don't know how I will react," I tell him scared. I start to freak out and Quill pulls me into a hug wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't stress. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's okay. It's okay," he keeps whispering in my ear until I calm down. I pull back a bit later. "You okay?" he asks. I nod. "Well the boys are coming over so how about I take you to class," he suggests. I agree and walk away from them with Quill telling them to leave us alone. The rest of the day is fine. I calmed down after first class and was acting normal around the guys. I knew the boys were worried as they kept sending me glances through the day.

* * *

At the end of the day when we came out Leah was leaning on my car waiting for me.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Seth asks.

"I am giving Shena here a girls night. Mom said she would look after Ady for her," she tells us.

"But we decided to go to the beach all of us," Jared said disappointed.

"Well, sorry lover boy but you get her all to yourself most of tomorrow," Leah tells him rolling her eyes. I laugh and get in the car with Leah who drives us to my house. "So, my mu decided to make us all dinner and some cake for me to bring over so I dropped them off before coming here. She also told me to tell your mom to go to hers so they could have a girls night as well. So we have the house to ourselves. And I brought vodka," Leah says smirking.

"Why do I think that most of it is for you and only for me because you are now going to torture me to dress nicely and do all the things I made you do before you had any dates," I groan.

"Because I am. Payback is evil," Leah laughs. I don't say anything as I know I won't win.

* * *

I am right. Leah makes me take a long shower exfoliating everywhere. She had heated up some wax and was in the process of waxing my armpits soon to be legs and bikini area as she felt why not do everything at once. She said I couldn't have any alcohol until I had finished. It hurt like a bitch. My phone went and it was a text from Jared.

_Are you okay I just got pain in my arms?_

"Leah, will Jared be able to feel my physical pain?" I ask

"I forgot about that. Now we are definitely doing everywhere. Just tell him it is beautY night, she grins. So I do and Leah messages Paul and tells him to video Jared reaction for the next twenty minutes. So she starts on my legs and as I hadn't waxed my legs since before Ady, it hurt like a bitch. The bikini wax was definitely the worst of all. Once I was done Leah handed me a shot which I happily downed. I then put body cream on my legs and arms. Before getting into pyjamas. By the time that was done Leah was watching her phone and laughing. It was the video of Jared experiencing that pain. He had been eating at the time so it was even better as he had slammed his arm into his food. He was curling up into a ball on the floor, screaming or groaning in pain depending. But when he felt the bikini wax as he broke a floorboard from hitting it too hard. You could hear Paul laughing in the background. Leah and I started to laugh.

"Do you think he will feel my pain when I get a period cause if so he is not going to enjoy himself next week."

"Most likely," she laughs, "oh you have just made this imprinting thing so fun."

We watch the video once more before getting pizza and watching a movie. We then do each other nails and a face mask. I let Leah rant at me about the whole Sam and Emily thing and how the boys are being insensitive about it.

We then talked about my visit to Seattle and she gave me a pep talk about how this date was going to be amazing and fun. We ended up going to be just after one in the morning.

* * *

I woke up to Leah coming in the door with two coffee cups and bacon sandwiches on thick bread. We had our breakfast in peace before just chilling out until it was time to get ready. Leah said she found out where it was and that I could dress casual pretty. Which meant jeans a nice top and heels. Leah helped me with my hair as I never had the patience for it and usually just put it in a bun or ponytail. Somehow Jared arrived soon after I was ready and knocked on the door. Leah had left out the back door as she had patrol.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Jared complimented me.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself," I told him locking up. He was in jeans and a shirt. We get in the car and Jared drives us to Seattle.

* * *

Jared thought we should walk around and see some shops. It got quite late so we end up going to a restaurant and having some dinner. The date had gone very well and Jared had been a perfect gentleman. But I could tell he was anxious about something the whole time. We were in the car on the way back and I decided to confront him about it.

"What are you worried about?" I ask him, cutting him off from his explanation of Quill's inner monologue when he became a wolf (I was definitely going to ask him to tell me later it sounded funny).

"Picked up on that did you?"

"Yeah. So what is bothering you?" I ask again.

"I am worried if you are enjoying yourself and if you are going to want to go stay as friends or try the whole dating thing," he admits. I am quiet for a while. It had been the back of my mind all day and I realised I knew my answer. He took my silence as an answer. "I get it you're not ready we will stay as friends," he sighs.

"I don't believe I said that. I don't think I said anything," I tell him raising an eyebrow. "I was, however, thinking about the fact that I was really happy today like I haven't been in a long time and that you did that. So yes Jared Cameron I will go out with you as more than friends."

"Really!? That's great," he exclaims grinning.

"But, we will be going slow very slow," I warn him.

"I don't care as long as it is with you," he tells me taking my hand. I smile and look out the window. Happy that I seem to be moving on.

So Jared and I start to date. He walks with me to classes and comes with me to get Ady after school. All the guys are happy for us. Paul has made some rude comments here and there but I am ignoring him for the most part, it's just little ones about how we are playing house, that Jared is a replacement. Every time he says the Jared gets annoyed but I tell him to leave it. I know Quill and Leah have warned him of my temper so he is just digging his own grave. It has been a couple of weeks and we are having another bonfire tonight. Grandad Quill is hoping that Ady will hear them and believe them as he grows up, and I love grandad to much to stop him, and the wolves love bonfires too much as well.

* * *

So, Emily, I and Ady are shopping for food to cook. We were getting a lot of looks. Me because I was so young and it was obvious Ady was mine as he kept calling me mommy. Emily due to her scars.

"How does it not bother you? The stares?" Emily asks.

"These people don't know me, what I went through. They don't know that I love my son. They just see a girl who is irresponsible but would berate me if I had got an abortion. I know that no matter what I had done someone would hate me for it. But what I have my son, he makes all the stares worth it because he gives me a reason to live," I tell her truthfully. She just nods and we finish our shopping.

**A.N Another chapter up soon. I am trying to get them out fast because soon I won't be getting them out quickly. I am in last year at school so will be busy. Hopefully, you enjoy. Any reviews are welcome. I want to know if you want me to change something. I didn't add date scene as I couldn't think of conversations they could have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven.**

**Shena POV:** I had just got to the bonfire, I had helped Em with the food earlier in the day but needed to go get Ady some things. I went over and Jared came over with a plate of food for me and a small one for Ady.

"Saved you some food."

"Thanks," I said smiling. I sat down and Jared fed Ady while I ate. Soon all the boys went to play football. Leah, Em and I went to the water and walked along the sand while I held Ady. Soon we got on our knees and let Ady splash his feet in the water. He has started to love the beach. We were splashing the water around. But when a bigger wave came and got him completely wet as it had gone over him he was not happy. He started to cry loudly. I picked him up shushing him going to our bags to get him a change of clothes and some water to wash his eyes and mouth out. The boys came over to the fire when they heard him.

"Is he okay?" Jared asks concerned.

"Yeah, just a wave went over him and got saltwater in his eyes and mouth," I explain as I sit down trying to calm Ady down while Leah finds some things. Jared is trying to calm him down as well. Ady reaches for Jared when he realises who it is.

"Dada," Ady calls out. Everyone freezes but Ady who is still reaching out for Jared. "Dada," he repeats. The first one to move is Leah.

"Here are some clothes," she says handing them to me.

"Right thanks," I mumble. I quickly get Ady changed handing Leah the old clothes so she can hang them by the fire. I soon wash out Ady's mouth and eyes although that was hard. No one had said anything. So, of course, Paul had to.

"Why don't you let Jared hold him?" Paul suggests. "Or should we call him Dada?"

"It's up to Jared I am not going to force him," I sigh.

"Well, surely you would have to let Ady's biological dad know," Paul replies.

"No, I wouldn't."

"I would love for him to see me as a dad," Jared interrupted mine and Paul's conversation.

"You don't have to," I tell him.

"I know. But I want to," he tells me.

"Shena you have to tell the real dad now," Paul sneers.

"Shut up Paul," Jared says tensely, careful not to phase or get too angry as he has Ady.

"No. I won't she needs to tell her baby daddy, that she has opened her legs for yet another guy so now his son thinks someone else is her dad. Anyways who is his real dad?" Paul asks.

"It's none of your business who his dad is. Jared doesn't know yet and I am certainly not going to tell him for this conversation. But either way, Ady's biological father doesn't have to know," I reply.

"I bet you don't even know who the father is because there were too many guys," Paul accuses.

"Jared give Ady to Emily, please. Em take Ady away from us I don't want him to hear this or see me angry," I order walking towards Paul.

"Oo I'm so scared," he mocked.

"What is your problem with me? What did I ever do to you?" I ask.

"I bet that you were just a slut that went around getting it wherever you could. That's why you won't tell Jared because you. Don't. Know. That's why you will let Jared share all his secrets but you can't tell him anything. You are just a slu-" Paul sneers ranting ignoring my question but I cut him off.

"I was raped!" I yell at him causing utter silence. "I was on my way home from staying at my friend's house when I was raped. By a 24-year-old man that had been stalking me. I went to the police and he was arrested. I managed to hit him after he finished and run away. He had planned on kidnapping me to be his sex slave because he saw me on a run one day and became obsessed. I got pregnant from rape. He was arrested. I had to go to a trial and repeat five times when asked at the stand what happened to me. The worst moment of my life. He was put in prison and killed there when he bragged about it. That's why I went to Seattle a week after being here. To thank his murderer," I say yelling at parts.

"So no I wasn't some girl that went around asking for it. I was a girl that got unlucky because some paedophiles chose me to be his new obsession and he didn't like condoms," I finish talking into the silence. Before anyone could react I go over to Emily and take Ady home. I hear a commotion start behind me but I carry on walking.

* * *

When I got home I was crying. I hand Ady to mum and go to my room. I distantly recognise mom putting him to bed. She comes into my room to see me crying on my bed.

"What happened?"

"They know how I got pregnant. Paul was screaming calling me a slut and all I could see was HIM. Saying to all those people in court about how I loved it and begged for it. I snapped," I cry and she comes to me and gives me a hug. I stay like that and cry myself to exhaustion.

**A.N: I know a short chapter, but was the right place to end. Also, it is the second chapter in a day. Already writing the next one. Reviews are welcome. Also I love Paul character but someone had to be the bad guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight. **

**WARNING: There is a subject that may cause you distress.**

**Shena POV:** The next morning I wake up late. I lay in bed for a while before mom comes in with Ady.

"Jared is downstairs and said you were up. He wants to come to see you," she tells me.

"I can't Jared. Just leave. I will talk to you soon just not today," I say taking Ady for a hug. Mom sighs and goes downstairs to make sure he leaves. Once the door closes she comes back up.

"Honey, I know why you couldn't see him. But trust me that boy won't judge you," she tells me.

"I know. I just need to give myself some space for a few hours. Get a shower then I am going to go back to the packhouse. But Ady is staying here with you. In case it gets hostile, I want to keep him away from that environment," I say to myself. So I do that. I have a shower get dressed and drive to Sam and Emily's.

* * *

When I go inside all the pack is there minus Jared and Jake, none of them know what to say and Paul just looks down.

"Guessing Jared and Jake are on patrol," I say to the silence.

"Yeah, they are. Where's Ady?" Leah asks.

"Left him with mom. Figured we should talk about last night and I didn't want him here if someone got angry, I don't want him hurt," I explain.

"Oh well Patrol will swap soon do you want to wait until then," Emily suggested.

"Sure," I agree. There is an awkward silence until Jared and Jake get back. Jared comes and greets me with a big hug and checking me over. "You okay?"

**WARNING of sensitive content**

"Yeah, sit down so I can explain. Please wait until the end if you have questions. So you might have heard most of it yesterday so I am going to shorten it. I was running one day and a guy saw me. He happened to be a paedophile. He stalked me for a while, he was trying to learn my schedule. Then one day I stayed at my friend's overnight and left early the next morning. He saw me and decided to take me into an ally and rape me. Once he was done and I was properly dressed he tried to get me into his car. Luckily I saw a pole or something in the alley and hit him on the head. I ran into the closest show and rang the police. There was an investigation and arrest. I found out I was pregnant a month later. The trial was still going on and unfortunately, he saw I was pregnant. He had done this to lots of girls so the case took a long time and I had to give my statement many times as well as listen to his fucked-up version. He did go to jail for forty years, the trial took nearly a year because of how many previous victims he had. But he had only been in for a year when some other inmates that were part of a gang killed him. They heard him bragging about what he had done and how he was going to try to get out early on good behaviour so he could try and steal Ady. As well as find another victim. No one in the prison liked him because of what he had done and that was the last straw. So they jumped him and stabbed him after beating him. I went to Seattle the other week to thank one of the gang members for what he did as I now don't have to worry about the rest of my life about that monster," I say looking down at the table the whole time. "Questions?" I ask with a sigh looking up.

**END of sensitive content**

Quill and Leah were quiet as they both knew what had happened. Jared was shaking and taking deep breaths so he didn't phase. I took his hand and squeezed it, he immediately calmed down at my touch.

"I know it's insensitive but why did you keep Ady?" Embry asks.

"I had always wanted a child. I didn't care who the father was so I kept Ady. No reason to punish the unborn baby for the father's mistakes. I don't think I could ever kill a child in me. I understand if a woman wants to totally her choice but I couldn't do it. My mom supported me in my decision," I explain. Embry nods and sits back indicating he is done. No one speaks.

"I don't think we have any questions," Sam tells me and I nod in understanding.

"Shena, can I talk to you in private please?" Paul asks. Jared and Quill growl at him but I get up and go outside ignoring Jared's protest. I walk quite far from the house so that the pack can't hear.

"I want to apologise," he starts.

"Okay, why and why were you so horrible when you found out I had a kid?" I ask.

"I want to apologise because I realised I misjudged you. That is part of the reason I was horrible. I didn't have the best upbringing. My mom took me away from my dad because he refused to marry her. She couldn't support me and was abusive. My dad kept trying to help out but she refused until he went through the court. I guess I judged you as if you were her. Taking Ady away from what could have been a stable home. I shouldn't have done that and I am truly sorry. I also shouldn't have made any of the comments I did especially after I saw you with Ady and how amazing you are as a mother. I hope you can forgive me and I know it will take time," Paul tells me. I nod and give him a hug.

"I think you deserve a second chance," I tell him and he hugs me back. "But it might take time for us to become close," I say when we pull back. He nods accepting that. We walk back to the house and I sit down next to Jared who gives me a tight hug.

"Alright, I don't want any more pity looks. Yes it happened and yes it changed my life but it gave me the best thing I have ever had Ady. So stop with pity looks and pity hugs," I say when Jared releases me giving him a pointed look. He reluctantly nods. "Right I am going to go get Ady and spend the day with him," I tell them getting up and saying goodbye. Jared followed me out and got in the passenger seat of my car. I didn't say anything because I knew he wanted to say something.

"I understand why you didn't tell me and I know that you would have told me eventually. I wish you hadn't broken the news like that. But more than anything I wish it didn't happen so you didn't have to go through that. But like you said you wouldn't have Ady," he started, "I just want to let you know, I realise you will probably be reluctant to do anything and I never want to push you. I will wait for you as long as it takes because you are worth it. If you ever feel uncomfortable tell me and I will stop," when he finished we were already at my house and I was looking at him. I nod before taking a leap of faith and press my lips to his in a quick kiss. Jared pushes his lips a bit more against mine before I pull back. It made him have a massive smile on his face.

"You want to spend time with us today?" I aks.

"Alway," he grins.

So we go inside and when Ady sees us he yells, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey, Kiddo!" Jared replies picking him up blowing a raspberry on his belly. I just stood by the door and smiled.

**A.N: I know it has been a while sorry. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine. PS major time skip I know I hadn't set a time for this to be set. But let's say that Jared imprinted a few days after Jake phased and that Leah and Seth had already phased and Harry died due to Victoria. This will be after Cullens leave and pack found out Victoria is after Bella.**

**Shena POV:** I was just getting into bed, I had finished my nightly ritual to wash my face and Ady was asleep when I heard a thump behind me. When I turned around Jared was there smiling. I smiled and went to give him a hug and a passionate kiss. I hadn't seen him in nearly a week due to the increased patrol because of the red-headed vampire. It turned out it was after Bella, I had met the girl a few times and although I didn't like her because she was using Jake I knew she needed a female friend. So I wasn't purposely mean to her. But because of increased patrol, it meant that Jared had to sleep as much as he could or be doing homework and we all know he would just be distracted if we did it together or by Ady. So we hadn't seen each other in ages.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had patrol," I ask as I pull back to look at him.

"Well, Paul lost his temper and he and Embry got in a fight so as punishment they have my patrol. So I came to see you," he explains. He then looks down and sees my pyjamas and frowns. "But you're going to sleep."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you in ages. I can stay awake a little longer," I shrug.

"No, it's okay. Is Ady still getting up in the night?" he asks.

"Only once every now and then, or he just comes to slip into my bed."

"Well, I don't want to keep you up. It's fine babe. I will see you soon," he sighs giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Jared, why don't you just stay the night. I mean, I have stolen enough of your clothes you probably have a change of clothes. Plus my mum won't care. She prefers it as it means we have a guard dog," I snicker. He frowns and gently flicks my nose at the insult, before turning serious.

"Would you be okay with that?" he asks.

"Definitely," I nod. When he looks doubtful I sigh. "I trust you, Jared, besides your like a huggable hot water bottle," I smirk. He gives in and we get into my bed after he turns the lights off and strips down to boxers with me changing in the bathroom to a tank top and thinner bottoms. When he raises an eyebrow in question at my change of clothes I roll my eyes, "It is nice to hug you but I would rather not sweat that much," I explain. Once we are both in bed Jared takes me in his arms.

"I missed you," he tells me quietly.

"I missed you too."

Jared smiles and gently kisses my lips. But we hadn't seen each other in a week so there was a lot of pent up sexual frustration, meaning it soon turned into a full-on makeout session. Jared had just gotten to the bottom of my top about to lift it when we heard a door open and little feet hit the floor. I break away and laugh a little before getting off Jared and lay next to him. Ady comes in and peeks his head in. When he sees Jared he smiles.

"Daddy!" he squeals running to the bed.

"Hey, bud. What are you doing out of bed?" Jared asks.

"Um, I I had a scary dream. There was a big monster he was going to steal all all of my toys and and he was being a a big meanie," Ady finished nodding his head at the end. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Well, that's not true. Your mommy and I would never let that happen. But how about so the monster doesn't get in any more of your dreams you sleep between us tonight," Jared tells him.

"Okay Daddy," Ady agrees happily. I smile and go close the door before getting back in bed. It doesn't take long for Ady to fall asleep between us. When he does I look at Jared.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For you two, anything."

"Sorry about being interrupted though," I say with a slight smirk.

"Probably wasn't the best idea anyway. I mean you don't have a lock on your door and I can't promise I will be quiet," he says with a grin making me giggle. "Besides, I want our first time to be special," he shrugs, well as much as he can laying down.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," I tell him.

"I think I am the lucky one. I mean I already have a family that is brilliant and the girl of my dreams," he tells me with what can only be described as complete and utter love.

"I love you, Jared Cameron."

"I love you too. And I am never letting you go Shenandoah," he tells me back. We lean over Ady and share a small kiss before Jared stretches his enormous arms over both of us and pull us closer. And that is how our little family falls asleep.

**A.N: I know short chapter but wanted to update. And how cute. No they haven't had sex but Shena is feeling more comfortable and confident in herself because of Jared.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

**Shena POV:** I wake up the next morning to an empty bed and lots of laughing downstairs. I quickly put on some slippers and a big jumper before going downstairs. I am putting my hair into a ponytail when Ady runs and hides behind my legs.

"Help! Mommy! Daddy is a tickle monster that only tickles me!" Ady explains hiding between my legs. I laugh and pick him up on my hip.

"Well, I have a secret for you," I tell him walking back to the sofa.

"What?"

"I am a tickle monster as well!" I tell him before putting him on the sofa and tickle him with Ady laughing and telling me to stop. Jared comes and helps me. Eventually, we stop. "Now, how about breakfast. What do my two favourite guys want?" I ask walking with Ady to the kitchen.

"Look, mommy," Ady tells me pointing to the table. Which has pancakes on three plates with Ady having one and Jared having ten and me a reasonable three. I turn to Jared with shock.

"I wanted to do something special so we made you breakfast," he shrugged looking down shyly. I go over and give him a kiss.

"Ewwwww!" Ady moans making us chuckle.

"Sorry, no kissies in kitchen," I laugh with hands up. Jared puts Ady in his chair as he needs a booster so he can't reach the table while I sit down. So we sit down at the table and have breakfast. I am guessing that mom is at work already.

* * *

Jared has to leave to patrol after breakfast, I just spend the day catching up on schoolwork while Ady plays and I give him some paper and pens if he gets bored. Once I get through a few pieces of homework I sit with Ady and try to teach him to recognise letters, numbers and random things using some learning cards I got. It was a lovely peaceful day. So, of course, it was ruined.

I had just put Ady to bed when there was a banging on my door. I quickly opened the door and saw Jake at the door looking distraught, before he could say anything Ady started to cry. So I ushered Jake in before going upstairs and calming Ady. Once he was back asleep I came back downstairs only to find Jake sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Jake, what happened?" I ask sitting on the sofa next to him.

"It's Bella she left to go to Italy to save the leech," he told me looking up with tears in his eyes. I felt my maternal drive kick in and gave him a hug. Jake clinged to me and cried on my shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed there Jake crying and me telling him it would be alright and trying to help him. I made so many promises that I knew I couldn't keep. Jake cried himself to sleep and I laid him down as best I could and put a blanket over him.

When I woke up at five with Ady, he was on the sofa asleep. So I started making breakfasts. Jake must have smelled the food and woke up. He gave me a small smile and took place at the table. I just smiled and gave him some food and a hug. We went to the packhouse together so he could tell them where Bella was and that it was likely that the Cullens were going to come back.

* * *

It took Bella four days to come back I decided to go have a talk with her. I don't go to school and go to Forks high and wait outside by the Volvo I know is the Cullens due to the pack complaining. When Bella sees me outside she smiles and runs over. I keep my thoughts on Ady and hope it keeps Edward out of my mind.

"Shena!" she exclaims excitedly.

"Bella, Edward, others I don't know specifically," I say with a small laugh.

"what are you doing here? Does Jared know?" Bella asks.

"If he did I wouldn't be here. But I can handle him," I tell her. "but that's not why I am here. I am here about Jake. He will be annoyed with me for this. But Bella you need to sort your shit out," I tell her. Edward growls at me.

"Don't you growl at me boy you don't scare me," I glare. Making Edward stop and scowl while I saw the blond girl smirk.

"What - I," Bella stutters.

"Oh, it was obvious the boy has strong feelings for you. If not loves. If you didn't know that you are stupid and I know you're not. Now don't string that boy along. He deserves to be happy. Just like you are with Edward even if I will be having chats with him later," I explain with a pointed look at Edward, Bella blushes as my words.

"You're right. I will talk to him and make sure he knows my feelings," she nods.

"Of course I am right, mothers are never wrong," I scoff before turning to the rest of the family. "Now, introduce me I only know Eddie," I say with a teasing smile.

"Oh, right well this is -," Bella starts but is cut off by a small girl coming in front of me.

"I am Alice, nice to meet you. I know we are going to be great friends and so will you and Rose," she says smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you. You're the seer right. That's super cool by the way," I tell her. I then turn to the other girl. "I am guessing you are Rose," I say raising an eyebrow. She nods stiffly at me hugging the guy next to her and watching Ady. I get an idea and poke Ady in the leg. He starts to moan and be fussy. "Oh his teddy is in my bag, hold him will you," I say passing Ady to her. She looks flustered but agrees. I take out his teddy and give it to him not taking Ady back making Rose smile.

"I'm Emmett and that's Jazz," the bigger guy states pointing to the honey blonde, who nods at me.

"Nice to meet you," I greet.

"Do you have to leave or do you want to meet Esme?" Alice asks.

"Well, I was gonna ask someone to drop me at the border, but I have nowhere to be," I shrug. "Wait, does my scent bother you guys or make you uncomfortable because I can just meet up somewhere with lots of fresh air another day," I offer.

"Actually, ma'am you smell like a wet dog due to the pack," Jazz smirks.

"Ma'am! I know it's your manners but you make me feel old. Which I am not even if I do have a littlen," I say mock offended.

"My apologies," he chuckles.

"Well, who am I riding with. Cause there are two cars and I would rather not be with mind reader," I said pointing my finger at said vamp.

"That would be me, Em, Alice and Jaz" Rose says walking to the Jeep. When she realises she was walking off with Ady she looks sheepish and gives him back.

"He likes you," I tell her getting in the car giving Ady to Alice while I get in. He sits on my lap on the way back. Emmett drives slowly which I appreciate. Jared messages me and I tell him I am with some friends I have in Forks. He tries to get me to come over to hang out but I tell him no and to get some sleep.

* * *

When we arrive and I am in awe in the house.

"It's amazing," I say getting out and taking back Ady.

"Thank you, dear," a woman I can only guess is Esme tells me coming out of the house. "Now, who is this little man," she asks smiling at Ady.

"My son Adahy or Ady for short," I tell her.

"Well he is adorable please come in," she orders making us come inside.

"Well, little momma why are you so calm around vamps?" Emmett ask.

"I don't know why are you so calm around a baby," I laugh. Emmett looks confused. I just laugh knowing if he ever babysits he will understand.

"We are going to go upstairs," Edward says going to the stairs.

"I don't think so, mister. You and I are gonna have a talk sit down on that sofa now," I order him.

"Who do you think you are to order me around," he scoffs.

"Edward Antony Mason Cullen you sit on that sofa right now," I order him using my mom voice. Or as Paul calls it Extreme alpha as I even make Sam do stuff. Edward looks shocked but sits down. Good. I put Ady on the rug in front of the sofa with a toy form his bag.

"Now, I am going to talk and you are going to stay quiet. Got it. Good," I tell him. The other vamps look incredibly amused but don't argue, neither does Bella, who shrugs when he sends her a pleading look.

**A.N: Is it just my mom that can do that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

**Shena POV:** "You are an idiot Edward. You thought that by leaving Bella here she would be better off. I know Carlisle would've explained mates to you even one between a vampire and a human, so you must be really stupid not to understand that Bella feels the mate pull as well. Why do you think she wasn't so scared of you," I rant. As I take another breath he interrupts.

"I was doing what was best we are dangerous."

"Shut up," I snap glaring, "I wasn't finished. You left her here. Actually you left her alone in the woods in forks! The place where it is always cold. She could have died! Idiot," I tell him. I hear Emmett snort. "I don't know why you are laughing. All of you are as bad," I tell him.

"Your right sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Don't even know what you are apologising for do you?" I ask rhetorically. "You all felt bad yet you let him do this. Carlisle, you knew about mate bonds and as Cove leader should have overruled him. You lot must be the stupidest vampire to ever exist if you though Bella would go back to her awkward self as if you guys never existed. I mean if one of you had a gift to wipe memories I would understand," I lecture them. I look around at them all and they look rightfully ashamed. I nod and turn to Edward. "If you try anything like this again, I personally will set all your music on fire before setting the pack on you," I warn him. He nods. "Good and I hope you apologised," I glare. When I get confirmation that he had I smile. "Well go on then," I tell him gesturing to Bella and the stairs. He doesn't waste any time getting away from me.

"Wow, that was worse than a lecture from Esme," Emmett snorts.

"That's because I have practised on the pack," I joke.

"Are you able to stay?" Alice asked.

"I suppose," I shrug. Before I know it Alice has flashed to Ady.

"He is sooooo cute," she squeals.

"Yeah, he is adorable," I agree.

"Why do you trust us?" Jasper asked.

"Other than leaving Bella you give me no reason not to. You drink from animals after all," I shrug. Emmett laughs again.

"Do either of you want some food?" Esme asks.

"That would be nice, just some chopped fruit for Ady. I will have anything," I smile at her. She just speeds off making me chuckle. It doesn't take long for her to come back with fruit for Ady and a sandwich for me. Rose and Alice helped feed Ady while I had my sandwich and talked with Esme. The guys were sitting on the sofa with them watching a game and Carlisle reading, enjoying the girl's happiness around a baby. Unfortunately, Jared kept messaging me, it got really annoying so I told them I would come back another day. They all seemed happy with that and made me promise to bring Ady with me.

* * *

I got to Sam and Emily's in the car and sprayed a lot of perfume and deodorant to help with the smell. I wasn't trying to hide though. I got Ady out the car as Jared came out. But he got around three steps away from me before stopping.

"Shena, why do I smell leech on you?" he ground out.

"Because I was with the Cullens," I tell him rolling my eyes and going towards Sam and Emily's. But he stops me by putting his arm up.

"Why were you with them?"

"I went to talk to Bella and they invited me to their house, I agreed."

"You aren't going back there again," he ordered.

"And you're going to shit rainbows. Look we both said things that aren't going to happen," I remark sarcastically. "You don't control me, Jared. Don't think you do and don't try because the repercussions won't be good for you," I warn him. "Now you are probably going to phase so I am taking Ady inside," I say walking off. As I get to the door I hear the tell-tale sound of someone phasing and sigh. I knew he would be angry but I am not letting him control who I spend time with. The members of the pack who was in the house eyes snapped to me and they growled or frowned.

"I spent time with the Cullens and made plans to again. No, I am not going to change my mind," I state. They all begin to argue with me so I go back out to my car and drive Ady and myself home. I explain to mom what's going on and I call Alice as she graciously gave me her number. She agreed to my idea and I drove back to the Cullens.

* * *

When I got there Esme greeted me. "The others are hunting. I go when they are at school. Alice called and I got a room set up for you, we don't have a little bed for Ady though," she tells me, bringing me to the room.

"It's perfect and Ady sleeps in my sometimes anyway."

I get Ady ready for bed and put him to sleep after a bath and some dinner made by Emily. Esme said she told the others Ady was asleep so they wouldn't be loud and that she had made me dinner.

When they got back from hunting they sat down at the table while I finished.

"So, mama bear why are you hanging out with us statues?" Emmet asks.

"Well, you see my dog decided that he wanted to try and control who I was friends with and I really didn't like that so I wanted space. And I thought what better place than the other side of the treaty in a house full of his enemies," I tell him amused. He chuckles and suddenly Rose is out the room making me raise a brow.

"Ady started to cry Rose is calming him," Jasper explains feeling my confusion. I just nod and go wash my dish.

"How long are you planning on staying at casa Cullen?" Emmett jokes.

"As long as it takes him to realise he can't order me around," I reply. "I will be coming back smelling like Dog when I come back as I still have to go to school, but I promise to wash myself and my clothes," I explain.

"That's fine, and besides this way you can annoy them with the bleach smell," Alice said with a big smile makes all of us laugh.

"Where does Ady go while you are at school?" Rose asks coming downstairs.

"I usually leave him with Sue or mom."

"I will look after him, change of routine would be nice," Esme speaks up.

"Sure, Sue would probably appreciate it," I will tell her. Esme smiles with a nod and I text Sue. Not even ten minutes later I get a message from Leah asking what I am doing with Ady, I don't reply so I get swamped with messages from the pack that isn't on patrol. I sigh and turn off my phone. Emmett decided to distract me by challenging me to Mario kart. When it got ten o'clock I told him I had to go to bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Ady poking me in the chest and arms. I sigh before rolling on my back and pulling him into my arms, giving him a big squeeze and shake. I heard some laughter that didn't belong to my angel and saw the Cullens at my door laughing.

"Morning," Alice beamed.

"Enjoying your morning hugs," Edward asked.

"Always. Now if you don't mind I need to get us both ready," I tell them getting up spinning Ady around blowing bubbles on his belly.

"Mommy!" he squealed.

"Yes, angel?"

"I-I want Rosie to to dress me," he said smiling at her.

"Well why don't you ask her if that's okay," I said in a whisper, knowing they could still hear me. He nods and runs over to her.

"Rosie, will you help me dress?"

"Of course sweetheart," she tells him picking him up and taking him to his clothes. The rest of them smiled but left when I did a pointed cough. They looked sheepish and left me to get dressed. I got ready and had breakfast Esme made me, while Jasper fed Ady after some demanding from Ady. We all found it incredibly amusing although I did remind Ady to be polite. Once that was done I gave Ady a big cuddle.

"Okay, Ady you are going to stay here today while I go to school. You are having a little vacation in Forks for a while," I explain.

"So, I am staying here with Aunty Esme," he asked to make sure he understood.

"Yeah, that's right. So you need to behave okay?"

"Okay, mommy. Have fun at school tell Daddy I say hello," he said innocently. I just nodded with a tight smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve. Ady is already two and three months and Shena is 18. It is set in March I skipped their birthdays.**

**Shena POV:** I got in my car and drove to school. I knew the pack was probably going to try and ambush me. I parked next to them in their car and got out. I walked up to Jared and saw them all make face at the smell of the Cullens.

"You stopped being stupid and trying to control me?" I ask.

"You shouldn't be around them they are dangerous and-," he started but I cut him off.

"So that's a no. I am guessing you all think the same. But I have a message from Ady he told me to tell Daddy hi," I told him before walking to the school.

The whole morning the pack kept looking at me and trying to get me to talk to them.

* * *

When lunch rolled around I decided to eat my food while sitting on the roof of my car, texting Esme to check on Ady. I saw the pack standing around my car and looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Why the roof?" Seth asks, earning a glare from Jared.

"Height."

"Can we talk?" Jared asks.

"Sure, if you will be reasonable," I shrug.

"Me reasonable! You are the one hanging out with Leeches! It's dangerous," he argues.

"So you can't be reasonable," I sigh getting off the top of the car.

"Shena you have to understand my point here," he told me standing in front of me.

"And you need to understand my point. I have had so many people try to control me in the last three years. Of what to do and not do with my life. I am not letting it happen anymore. Especially when it comes to my friends. Especially when it comes to Ady. Until you can accept that or be reasonable enough to have a discussion we are not talking" I tell him glaring.

"So that's it you are done?" he says shocked.

"Jared you are my soulmate, of course, we aren't done. You are just being a prick right now so I don't want to talk to you," I tell him with a sigh and walk to the school as the bell goes.

"Do you still love me?" he asks quietly. I shake my head and stand back in front of him.

"I will always love you, idiot," I smile kissing him softly. "Just realise why you are being a prick sooner okay," I tell him before going into the school. I know we are fighting but I already told him I love him of course I wasn't going to stop just because we were arguing. I get on with the rest of my school day focusing on my work.

* * *

Jared is by my car after school waiting for me. "Are you going to come to the packhouse?" he asks.

"No, I am still going back to the Cullens. I think I will stay there until Monday and then come home. Besides I told Ady it was a vacation," I shrug.

"You're staying there another five days!"

"I am. I have to go, Jared, Esme has been looking after him all day and I miss him," I tell him getting in the car.

"Fine, fine. Just tell him I miss him and love him and goodnight yeah?" he asks leaning in the window.

"Of course," I tell him smiling. He gives me a smile before pecking me on the lips and standing up straight. I say goodbye to him and wave at the pack before driving to the Cullens.

* * *

When I get there Esme is outside with Ady. When he sees me he runs to me, "Mommy!" I pick him up and spin him around earning giggles

"Hey, baby! How was your day? Did you have fun with aunty Esme?" I ask him.

He nods vigorously, "We painted, and went for a walk and I had a yummy pasta for lunch and for dessert Aunty Esme let me help make cookies and we played some games until everyone got back and Emmy played catch with me he showed me how high he could throw the ball, really super big Mom, bigger than Emmy that's big," Ady ranted while I walked in the house, smiling at him.

"Wow! That's so big," I agree. "I have a message for you," I tell him.

"From who?"

"Daddy, he told me to say he misses you and loves you and to give you a big hug when you go to sleep," I explain.

"Did you give him my message?"

"Yes," I tell him with a chuckle. He smiled pleased. "Now why don't you go find your painting so I can see," I suggest putting him down. He agrees and goes running off.

"How was school?" Rose asks.

"Well, Jared was an idiot this morning, at lunch, we had a small discussion in which I told him I won't speak to him until he is reasonable. He asked if I still loved him, which of course I do we are soulmates he is just being a prick. Then after school, he gave me the message for Ady," I sum up.

"No regrets," she asks.

"Nope, we needed some space. I don't think I have left his side since I found out about the imprinting unless he was on patrol, lessons or sleeping for the first few months, and he has been in my bed most nights since Christmas," I shrug. Emmett gives a suggestive looking making me shake my head. "Nothing like that," I tell them. Emmett scoffs not believing me.

"She is telling the truth," Jasper says barely looking up from his book. Emmett looks shocked.

"How can you go so long without sex? Rose and I have to at least once a-," Rose cut Emmett off by kissing. Edward chuckled as he and Bella came in obviously hearing Emmett's thoughts. Rose glares at him so he doesn't tell the rest of us.

"I can go that long without sex because I have never had sex," I shrug.

"Ummmm, Shena you do realise you have a kid," Emmett says.

"I think what Emmett was trying to say dear is that we are confused as to what you mean," Esme says kindly.

"Let's just say Ady's conception wasn't mutual participation," I tell them. They seem to understand what I mean and their eyes darken and they growl. I purposely keep my thoughts to Ady as a baby so Edward doesn't have to see it. Rose and Jasper disappear quickly out the door. I see Alice go to open her mouth but Ady comes in at that point with some paper.

Glad for the distraction I put all my attention on him and his explanation of his picture. He has very good speech but still struggles and hesitates as any normal two year old. He painted a picture of me, him and Jared on the beach. Then another of the pack, one of the Cullens, one of them all together and a flower for me. I praise his painting skills and promise him that when we come back from 'vacation' to get some paints for at home and his own little apron. He seems very happy at the idea and asks to paint some more. I agree "as long as you listen to Esme because painting is her favourite so all of the paints, paper and brushes belong to her so you need to treat them really super nicely."

He nods his head seriously and walks back to wherever it is they paint holding Esme's hand.

"Well, I have homework to do," I tell them and take my bag and go to the table. The Cullen/ Hale children follow my league but obviously finish quicker than me, due to their speed and having done this work many times before. But Jasper and Emmett helped me while the girls went to change then play with Ady. Jas helped with history and Emmett was really good at English, surprising I know but he read as much as he could before video games.

The girls must have heard me finish as they brought Ady into the room.

"Right, little man I think it is time for dinner, bath, story and bed," I tell him. He sighs and pouts. "Why don't you see if Esme will let you help cook dinner?"

Esme comes walking in and takes him to the kitchen. We all hear his excitement and smile. I go in the kitchen and help Esme with him as I know he can be a handful and I haven't seen him all day. They end up making spaghetti and meatballs for us. Once we have both eaten I give Ady a bath and read him a bedtime story. I get him tucked in bed giving him a hug and kiss.

"Song mommy," Ady requests. I sigh but agree.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true," _I sing then give him another kiss and close his door quietly. When I come down the Cullens are in the living room.

"Cinderella?" Jasper asks.

"I may have an obsession with Disney," I shrug making them laugh.

**A.N: I know I haven't updated in a while sorry for that guys. Hopefully, you like. I know it seems unrealistic that she would kiss him, but she knows they are soulmates and that part of it is his wolf trying to protect her. She is being mature about it as she has grown up since having Ady and realises that yelling will not help.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen. This is a lemon mostly. The pack can keep some thoughts to themselves in this version. So sex stuff pack can't see. Small Lemon in this chapter WARNING.**

**Shena POV:** It was Saturday morning and I was packing mine and Ady's things in the car to go back to the rez. Jared missed us and had finally realised why he was being a prick. He apologised for trying to control me and promised to never do that again. The Cullens were sad for us to be leaving but understood. They all came out to say goodbye with Rose holding Ady. I told Ady to say goodbye to everyone while I did the same thanking Carlisle and Esme for letting me stay. Although all of them told me it was refreshing to have a child in the house.

* * *

Once I finally got Ady in the car and promised many times he could come to play with them again, I drove back to the res. I dropped our bags off at home before driving to Sam's. I told Jared I was coming on Sunday and as the pack had pack training on Saturday I knew I was going to surprise him. When I arrived I knocked on the door. Emily answered the door and grinned.

"Shena! I thought you were back tomorrow," she exclaimed, hugging me.

"I thought I would surprise you all."

Emily let me in and we make some food for the guys, we caught up and Ady watched some movies. All too soon we hear the guys thundering footsteps and loud talking. They come in the back door greeting us both and Sam and Jared kissing us on the check then going into the living room. I look at Emily and share a smile. I count turn around and count down.

"Three … Two ... One."

"Shena!" they all yell. Jared runs the fastest and gives me a massive hug and takes my face in one of his hands and kisses me deeply. The pack make whooping noises but I just flick them off. When he finally let's go he smiles.

"Hello to you too," I smile.

"I missed you," he pouts.

"I missed you too. But I have to help Emily cook. Once we have eaten I am going back to mine. You can come," I tell him and he smiles. He steps back and lets the pack hug me. Jared stays behind me hugging my waist watching me cook not wanting to let me go. I make plates for Emily, Ady and myself before putting the food on the table for the pack. Ady laughed happily finding the boys eating silly. I was sat next to Jared and as soon as he finished he put me on his lap.

"I was going to say goodbye to everyone so I can put Ady in bed," I chuckled. He took his arms off my waist and I cleaned Ady up then let him say goodbye to everyone. I let Jared drive us back as I tried to keep Ady awake in the back on the way home so he would sleep tonight.

* * *

It worked and we quickly gave him a bath and a bedtime story. He was so tired he didn't even ask for a song. I laughed quietly and brought Jared into my room. I went to my wardrobe and stood behind the door to get dressed into some of my summer pyjamas I mean dude was like a radiator. Jared couldn't see me when I stood here. He respected my privacy although I knew he was finding it hard. I just needed to take it slow, although he has been incredibly gentle with me so far and always asked before kissing me. When I finished changing I closed the wardrobe and got into bed. Jared was laying down on the bed on his back with his eyes closed. I got under the covers and laid next to him. He brought his arms around me pulling me to his chest and looked down at me. I saw his eyes go down to my chest and darken. I was in a tank top that showed my generous breasts, unfortunately, they hadn't gone back down after Ady, as I was on my side they were pushed together even more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I smirked to myself. I hadn't seen him in a week and even before then he hadn't spent enough time here for us to have any fun. I acted innocent.

"You okay babe?" I asked moving up closer to him so my face was over his and my chest was pressed against his. He just nodded and opened his eyes. He still looked like he was fighting with his wolf. "Good. I missed you," I told him before leaning down for a kiss. He eagerly responded to my kiss. I carefully moved so I was straddling him. His hands moved down to my ass, which is when he found out I was wearing booty shorts. I felt him get aroused and he suddenly sat us up so his feet were on the floor over the bed. I think he thought it would help him gain some control but it just caused move friction and for me to put my hand in his hair. I tugged on it lightly. His mouth moved to my neck and when he found my sweet spot I moaned. I felt his chest rumble at the sound and he started to suck that spot again. Against my own will, my hips bucked against his causing amazing friction for both of us so I did it again but applying more pressure. Suddenly Jared stopped and held my hips. He was breathing deeply.

"We need to stop. I am already fighting with my wolf for control," he said with a rougher voice. I kissed his neck up to his ear.

"And what does your wolf want to do to me?" I ask softly into his ear before biting his neck slightly causing him to squeeze my waist. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. He groaned.

"It wants me to put you on the bed and suck and lick your delectable pussy until you are begging for me. Then it wants me to fuck you so hard that you are screaming my name for all to hear and that's when it wants me to claim you. It wants me to give you so much pleasure that you turn wet just from thinking about me," he growled out. Now I knew I wasn't ready for that yet but I can't lie that sounded amazing. So I turned wet from the thought and the more I thought about it the wetter I got. I heard Jared inhale through his nose and his eyes grow dark.

"We can't do all of that because of who is in the house. But I think we can do the first," I suggest. I lean into his ear, "Especially as you saying that made the third thing happen so much that if you don't help me I am going to have to help myself," I whisper to him standing up. From this level, his head was in line with my waist. I saw his eyes grow darker as he inhaled and his eyes snapped to my waist. My shorts were so wet there was a patch. Jared moved so quickly the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall and he was on his knees in front of me. I pushed him back slightly and let my shorts drop to the ground gently stepping out of them. I opened my legs slightly. He was just watching me. I leant down to his ear. "I guess I have to help myself if you are just going to watch," I say slowly while putting my hand down to my now dripping pussy. I had only just touched my clit when Jared moved his head forward and attacked it with his mouth. He moved my legs to either side of his shoulders so they were on his back, with my back against the wall and his hands holding my hips against it tightly. He licked up all my juices, groaning at the taste. He then started to suck on my clit and use his tongue to play with it. I had to grip onto his hair from the pleasure racking my body. As well as bite my lip so that I wouldn't make a noise. I tugged on his hair making him rumble. He then moved down and played with my entrance using his tongue. I made a noise of protest as it wasn't as pleasurable as before. But before I could protest further he pushed his tongue in my entrance. He played with my entrance for a while before going back to paying my clit attention. I had to bite my hand a few minutes later when he made me come so that I wouldn't alert my mom to what we were doing. Jared licked up all my cum. He then took my legs off his shoulders and instead picked me up so that my legs were around his waist squeezing my ass. He pushed me against the wall and moved his hands so one of his hands allowed his fingers to play with my clit.

"Was that nice my little mate. Did I help enough or do you need some more assistance," he chuckled drinking in my frazzled state.

"I think you were incredibly helpful," I replied breathlessly before smashing my lips to his. I felt Jared walking and myself being laid on the bed. Jared slowly kissed his way down my body and started attacking my once again drenched pussy. He started to tease me by giving gentle barely felt touches. I tried to move my hips up to his fingers and sometimes mouth but he would move back to quickly. Having enough I sat up and took my top off, staring at a standing Jared. Jared's attention was quickly caught by my heaving chest. "Your assistance hasn't been as helpful so I guess I have to help myself," I said slightly annoyed. I took one of my nipples in my hand and started to play with it before moving my other hand to my pussy. I started to play with my clit. I kept eye contact with Jared for a few seconds biting my lip before he couldn't help himself and looked down at my hand. He immediately grew hard. Dropping to his knees and moving my hand out the way to replace with one of his on my breast and pussy. I had to sit back because my arms had to hold the bed to give me some release as I couldn't make much noise. Other than the small whispers of Jared's name and some instructions of what was good, I was having to bite my lip. After Jared made me cum twice more once with his mouth another with his hand we stopped. Jared got me one of my big tops to put on. I got up to open a window so the room wouldn't smell too bad tomorrow morning. I got in beside Jared who looked very proud of himself.

"Wolf settled now?" I question.

"Yeah, but you did rile it up in the first place. What got into you?" he asked.

"I was frustrated and missing you. Also, I knew you were sexually frustrated and that all would take is some revealing pyjamas," I smirked.

"You planned this?" he asked shocked.

"Yep," I said popping the P. "And may I just say it worked perfectly if not better."

"Why you minx," he accused before tickling me. I laughed and squirmed to get away from him but he easily pinned me down. "Although I must say I enjoyed myself very much as well. I mean I am still frustrated but we can do that again. I mean god hearing you say my name like that. I was sure I was going to cum then and there," he told me.

"Well another day we can work out your frustration but, I think it would be best not to be in the house when that happens or least not with other people in the house," I tell him.

"Agreed," he nodded. Before leaning down in my ear, "Because my mate, my wolf still very much wants to hear you scream and make you moan much louder about how much you need me to fuck your gorgeous pussy. To hear you beg for me to fuck you and claim you so you are delirious," he tells me kissing me deeply. I moan and put one hand in his hair and the other I trail down his stomach and to his dick.

I start to pump it and when he pulls back I reply, "And I can't wait to beg." I quickly finish him off and lick his juices off my fingers. Jared groans at the sight and lands next to me on the bed.

"I really need to get my own place," he sighs. I laugh softly before handing him a tissue to clean himself up with and we go to sleep in each other arms.

**A.N: I know unexpected but needed. Hope you enjoyed. Next episode is graduation.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter fourteen. Day of the party**

**Shena POV:** I was in town doing shopping when my phone started to ring. I saw it was Alice and picked up immediately.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I ask.

"We are having a graduation party tonight for Bella. I am inviting you. I would say bring Ady but that wouldn't work well. If your boyfriend thinks he can stand our smell tell him he is welcome as well," she replied.

"Okay, thanks. I will see if my mom or Emily can look after Ady," I tell her. She tells me okay and we hang up. I quickly finished my shopping and go back to the house. Once I put it away I go ask mom if she can look after Ady. She agrees and I call Jared.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey. So I got asked by Alice if I wanted to go to Bella's graduation party. I said yes and she said that if think you can ignore the smell you are welcome to come as well," I explain.

"If you are going I am. It is probably one of the only times I can be around you while you are with them," he tells me.

"Okay pick me up at seven," I order.

"Can I come round before?"

"Nope. Bye Babe, love you. Bye all," I call out knowing he is probably at Sams. I hear a chorus of goodbyes in the background and hang up.

* * *

It is currently four and Jared is coming at eight so I quickly get ready. I had a shower and dried my hair. I decided to straighten my naturally curly hair. That in itself took time. I put a bit of hairspray on before turning to my makeup. I had already, washed, toned, moisturised and oiled my face before doing my hair so I could now do makeup. I put a bit of concealer on before doing smokey dark green eyeshadow along with black eyeliner and the same colour lipstick. I checked the time and realised I only had twenty minutes until Jared got here. I guess my makeup took longer than I thought. Singing along to music at the same time probably didn't help. I quickly got into a black and a dark green satin dress that hugged my body stopping at mid thigh and had spaghetti straps. I adjusted the straps so that my breasts were in place. I put on some black stilettos that twisted to wrap around my leg up to below my knee, a pair of earrings a black choker. I then sprayed some perfume on myself and hair. Straightening my hair quickly again over any bits that were still wavy. I brushed my hair once more and heard the door open.

"Honey Jared's here," my mom called up. I got my black clutch that had my phone, wallet, keys, a small bottle of perfume, lipstick and mascara. I came downstairs and saw my mum holding Ady and smiling. Jared looked up when he heard my heels on the stairs and his jaw dropped. I laughed and walked over to him shutting it.

"You'll catch flies dear," I tease. He smiles at me.

"You look ... ," he says just looking me up and down.

"Mommy looks pretty nana," Ady whispered. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, baby. Mommy and daddy are going out. We will be back later, you be good for nana okay," I ask him.

"Okay, mommy."

"Night baby," I said kissing Adys check before laughing and wiping it clean licking my thumb as I left a lipstick stain.

"Enjoy yourself, honey," mom says.

"Thanks for this mom," I tell her.

"Go enjoy," she says leading us to the door.

We walk to the car and Jared opens my door. "Shena! You look so amazing pretty doesn't do you justice," he tells me. I smile and give him a quick peck careful of lipstick. It doesn't work and I still have to wipe some off. Jared helps me into his truck and drives us to the Cullens house using my directions as I don't want to drive in heels.

* * *

When we got there he helped me out the truck. Alice and Jasper met us at the door.

"Shena you look amazing!" Alice squealed giving me a hug and I laughed giving her the same compliment. I give Jaz a hug and he gives me a smile. "Go go enjoy yourselves both of you," she tells us. We go in the house and the party is in full swing. It definitely doesn't look like what I remember. As we walk in some guys look our way and look me up and down. I hear Jared growl from behind me and wrap an arm around my shoulder. I move it to my waist and take his other hand in mine dragging him to the dance floor.

Jared is still tense because of all the males looking at me. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck and then his face to mine.

"Come on, let's dance," I tell him. He looks tense so I kiss him. Once he loosens up we start to dance. After five songs I needed a break and we went to find a drink. Instead, we found Jake, Embry and Quill coming in the door. We walk over.

"Hey, guys what are you doing here?" Jared asks. They look over and smile at us and their eyes go wide at the sight of me, none of them had ever seen me dressed up. Jared growls at them and they look bashful.

"Um hi, guys. Jake invited Bella. You look nice Shena," Embry says politely and looking into my eyes.

"Thank you," I smirk. Jake spots Bella and we walk over.

"Congratulations!" we all tell her.

"Thanks," she directs to Jared and I, "What are you doing here?" she asks Jake annoyed.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my right hook to subtle for you?" she asks. "That was me uninviting you."

"Look Bella I'm sorry … about, you know, the kiss and your hand. I'd blame it on the inner animal thing but really it was just me …. being an ass. I am really sorry," he tells her. I widen my eyes at the kiss part and send a look to Jared and he doesn't look surprised so I am guessing he knew. "I brought you something," he says taking a bracelet out of his pocket, "A graduation present. I made it myself."

I notice it has a wolf charm on it. Bella thanks him but suddenly looks past him and brushes by him. We all follow her to see Alice coming out of a vision on the stairs looking panicked.

"Alice, what you see?"

"The decision has been made," she tells us.

"What's going on?" Jake asks.

"You're not going to Seattle," Bella states.

"No. They are coming here."

* * *

Next thing I know Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, myself, Jare, Jake, Embry and Quill are in Carlisle's office.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice states.

"This could be a bloodbath," Carlisle sighs.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asks.

"I didn't see anyone I recognised," Alice answers, "maybe one."

"I know his face," Edward tells her reading her mind, "he is local Riley Biers he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is stayIng out of the action," Alice explains.

"They are playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle says aggravated.

"Either way the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper speaks up.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jake asks

"Newborns. Our kind," answers Carlisle. Jared pulls me tighter to him I am standing in front of him with his hands around my waist.

"What are they after?" Embry asks.

"They are passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse," Alice tells us.

"They're after Bella what the hell does this mean?" Jake asks aggravated but I think it is a mask for his worry.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost," Carlisle tells everyone. The guys share a look.

"Alright, we are in," Jake says speaking for them.

"No. You would get yourself killed. No way," Bella argues.

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward?" Bella tries to get support.

"If it means more protection for you," Edward shrugs.

"Shena. You can't accept Jared doing this," she tries.

"I don't like it but it is his duty as a pack member. Besides, they will help the Cullens protect everyone and I don't control Jared's choices. I support his decision even if he might make me go grey prematurely," I try to joke. Jared kisses my head and I smile.

"Jared, do you think sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asks as he is Sams beta.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires I am sure he will agree," Jared smirks at him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prompts.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. It will give us an edge," Jasper evaluates.

"We will need to coordinate," Carlisle decides.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt," Bella tries again.

"We will all need some training," he continues ignoring Bella, "Fighting newborn requires knowledge that jasper has you're welcome to join us," he tells the pack.

"Alright. Name the time and place," Jared agrees.

"Jake … you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bella pleads.

"Bella … this is what we do. you should be happy. look at us working together. you are the one who wanted us to get along remember?" Jake taunts.

"Damn who knew Jake could be sassy and snarky all at once," I mumble to myself. Obviously those with supernatural hearing gave me a look. "Oh, you all thought it," I huff. Carlisle and Jared talk about time and place. We get back into Jared truck with the guys riding back with us. We all drive to Sam's house so we can tell the pack the news we had messaged everyone to come on the way.

* * *

Jared came round and helped me out the truck. We walked into the house to find the pack in the kitchen. Apart from Leah and the ones at the party the pack and Emily stared at me in shock.

"Yes, I can dress up nice get over," I snapped. That and Jared growling made them snap out of it. Jared and Jake explained the situation and the pack all agreed to help. I sighed and leant my head on Jared's shoulder. Looks like I was going to be worrying a lot more soon.

**A.N: Enjoy. Next update will either be tomorrow or next weekend depends on how long my homework takes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter fifteen.**

**Shena POV:** The next day the pack was scheduled to meet the Cullens to train. I told Jared that I was hanging out with friends while he went to do training. What I didn't tell him was that I was hanging out with the Cullens. I drove over to their house with Ady and Rose came out to greet us. She helped me get Ady in the jeep so we could drive to the clearing. When we got there I sat down on a blanket that Rose had brought with Ady on the side where the wolves would be. Edward called out, "They are here."

They came out of the forest line and Ady yelled, "Puppies." The wolf turned to look at us and I saw Jared looked shocked, surprised and angry. He went behind a tree and came out to sit with us. He sent me a look and I know we would be having a talk later but I didn't care.

"Welcome," Carlisle interrupted after Edward explained that they didn't want to be out of their human forms, "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward interrupts reading one of the wolves minds.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissue," Carlisle explains.

"Irony," I sing, but I am ignored, although Jared smiles at me.

"Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life," Carlisle continued ignoring me.

Jasper steps up when Carlisle looks at him to explain. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands, like a human army. But no human army could stand against them," Jasper explains seriously. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first: never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second: never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that . . . and you will lose," he tells them wolves before turning around to face Emmett which is when I sit up on Sam. "Emmett," he begins, "don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," Emmet smirks before launching himself at Jasper. Jasper had dug his feet into the ground but Emmett manages to get hold up Jasper and throw him in the air. Jasper spins and lands on his feet. He runs at Emmett and the fight before Jasper knocks him on his back.

"Don't lose focus."

Next is Edward and Carlisle they fight for a while but everyone knows it is likely that Edward will win as he can read Carlisle mind. Eventually, he smacks Carlisle to the ground.

"One more thing," Jasper starts looking at them, "never turn your back on your enemy." As Carlisle knocks Edward to the floor making me laugh along with the wolves.

Jasper and Rose were next. Rose swipes at him but he ducks. He flips her but she lands on her feet and looks at him. Jasper eventually wins and then fights Alice. Jasper tried to get a hit in but Alice could see his moves so dodged everything and looked like she was enjoying herself. At one point he has to look around for her and she comes down on his back covering his eyes.

The training came to an end and I brought Ady over to the Cullens to say goodbye. Jared cautiously came up behind me. I felt him tense when I gave Rose Ady so she could say goodbye properly. The Cullens didn't mention that Jared came across the treaty line when he came with me to say goodbye, which I was thankful for. Once we all said goodbye Alice told me she would drive my car to the treat line and that one of the guys could get it for me. I thanked her and walked through the woods with Jared back to Sam's.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked.

"This way is more fun," I smirked. He sighed and shook his head. The walk back was nice as I hadn't been in the forest for a long time. Ady did get tired though so Jared had to carry him for a while.

* * *

Once we got to Sam he was asleep in his arms and went to lay him down in the guest room. It was nice to hang out with the pack again as I hadn't done it in a long time.

"So Shena, got any more dresses like the one last night?" Paul asked smirking. Jared came into the room and growled at him and slapped his head before sitting down and bringing me onto his lap.

"No. I don't have any more dresses like that," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Liar," Leah sang mockingly. The guys looked at her intrigued. I begged her not to with my eyes. "Shena has a few more like that although I don't how many she still has. Shena and I used to go out clubbing when I went to Seattle to meet up with her," Leah confessed.

"You went clubbing? How you guys are under age?" Jared asked confused.

"Yes," I sigh. "Leah and I went a few times before I had Ady and twice after I had him. It was Leah's way to get me to relax, we had fake ID's plus the bouncers liked us and we were friends. It was fun and haven't done it in a while though," I shrug.

"Yeah, we need to fix that soon. I miss seeing you dance and smile like you used to," Leah tells me sadly. I give her a small smile.

"Well, I mean we can always dance if you want," I suggest.

"YES! But not here. Outside let's get changed into shorts first," Leah ordered bringing me outside and handing me a pair of shorts. I got dressed behind a bush and we went to space in front of the house. Leah stole my iPod and found one of our favourite songs to dance to. When I heard the song I laughed loudly. The guys had followed us outside and were on the landing. Leah and I smiled at each other and started to dance like we did when we went out clubbing. (**A.N: Use the song's video as to how they danced**)

_Kelly, can you handle this?_

_Michelle, can you handle this?_

_Beyoncé, can you handle this?_

_I don't think they can handle this_

_My boy Roc, can you handle this?_

_My girl Missy, can you handle this?_

_DC, can you handle this?_

_My ghettos, you can't handle this_

_Better move 'cause we've arrived_

_Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly_

_We're the baddest chicks, the chicks inside_

_DJ jam tonight_

_Spotted me, a tender thing, baby_

_There you are, come on, baby_

_Don't you wanna boogie with me_

_Say, can you handle, handle me?_

_You gotta do much better_

_If you gon' dance with me tonight_

_You gotta work yo jelly_

_If you gon' dance with me tonight_

_'Cause I don't think they're ready for that jelly from them boys_

_I don't think they're ready for that jelly from them boys_

_I don't think they're ready for that jelly_

_Beyoncé, Michelle and Kelly_

_It's time for takeoff_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I shake my jelly at every chance_

_When I whip from my hips you slip into a trance_

_I'm hopin' you can handle all this jelly that I have_

_Now let's cut a rug while we shake our -_

_I'm about to break ya off_

_H-town growin' hard_

_Lead with hips, slap my thighs_

_Swing my hair, square my eyes_

_Lookin' hot, smellin' good_

_Groovin' like I'm from da hood_

_Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss_

_Can you handle, handle this?_

_You gotta do much better_

_If you gon' dance with me tonight (night)_

_You gotta work yo jelly_

_If you gon' dance with me tonight_

_Read my lips carefully if ya like what you see_

_Move girl, prove you can hang with me_

_By the looks I got ya shook up and scared of me_

_Buckle your seat belt, it's time for takeoff_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_Y'all not ready_

_How many times I say y'all not ready_

_Watch my booty shake like a fat lady's belly_

_My style so stank I better bank you gon' smell me_

_Aw, you smell me_

_Smells like money when I come runnin', whoa_

_Missy keep it comin', whoa_

_RocWilder drum drummin'_

_Destiny got the whole world freakin' somethin'_

_Now we killin' somethin'_

_Somebody better warn y'all_

_B, Michelle and Kelly put that jelly on y'all_

_Roc and Missy be hot like California_

_Won't you sing the hook, uh, why don'tcha_

_Now here we go_

_Move your body up and down_

_Make your booty touch the ground_

_I can't help but wonder why_

_Is my vibe too vibealicious for ya, babe?_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya, babe_

We finished in a squat position laughing and out of breath. I stood up smiling.

"That was so much fun, we need to go out again," I tell her grinning. Leah is just smirking and looking at something over my shoulder. Confused I turn around only to see Jared coming towards me and grab my face kissing me deeply. With his hands going around my waist to pull me close enough I can feel his raging hard-on, my hands going to his hair. I have to pull back after about ten seconds due to lack of breath and he rests his head on my shoulder. The pack are all whooping and cheering making me flip them off.

"Damn Shena I didn't know you could dance like THAT!" one of them yell making Jared growl.

"Well, I can but I used to do it with a partner of the male species as well. I guess Jared has to take that position now," I reply and Jared smirks against my skin pulling me closer.

"Don't forget Leah was dancing to. Do you need a partner?" Paul asks suggestively.

"Shut up Paul!" we all yell. I see him huff but he has a grin on his face so I know he was joking. Eventually, Jared is calm down enough, wink, to stop hugging me and we can go back inside.

"So we are definitely going clubbing again," I tell Leah as we sit down, making the others laugh.

**A.N: I know weird chapter but I thought it would be fun to show what Shena was like and what her friendship with was like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Chapter sixteen. I am shit at writing the scene where Jake is hurt so I am going over it briefly.**

**Shena POV:** It was the day of the battle. Jake had gone up to the mountain last night with Bella and Edward. I had sent him up with a few blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate. Emily sending him with some food. Emily and I had to stay behind while the pack went to fight. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on Ady properly. I felt horrible for it but I didn't want to be distracted and him to hurt himself.

Emily and I decided to clean to try and take our mind off it. We started with the kitchen but I could tell it wasn't working so blast some music trying to drown out our own thoughts. It helped as we sang along but I knew both of us were still occupied with thoughts of our loved ones.

I don't think either of us has been more thankful for their superspeed which meant that the whole thing was over in three hours. From the time the boys left until we got the call. But neither of us wanted that call. Jake had been hurt by a newborn after the fight and his ribs had been crushed.

* * *

We immediately rushed over to Billy's to see the pack waiting outside and Jake screaming. "We have to wait for the Doc to come and rebreak his bones and set them properly there is nothing we can do until then," Sam told us holding Emily.

"Billy, do you have that herbal kit my mom gave you?" I ask. He nods at me confused. "Get it, there are herbs that will give him pain relief. Dad was told about them by his mum as she was the healer of the tribe. They even work on wolves," I tell him walking in the house. Quill perked up at the mention of granny, Grandad didn't like to talk about her much. He quickly goes to the kitchen to get the kit and gives it to me. I go into Jakes room to see him sweating on his bed.

"One of you get massive towels ice cold!" I yell over my shoulder. All the boys rush to find all the towels they can as they want to help their pack brother. Leah comes in and helps with handing me what I ask. I decide to make a shot of the herbs because I know he can't swallow much. But I have to pour it into his mouth while Leah holds his mouth closed so he doesn't spit it out.

"Ehh, that was disgusting," he complains.

"Helps though," I shrug setting to work to find something I can burn that will help. I find some lavender, it isn't much so I find some mint and intertwine them before burning them in a pot in the room. I get the guys to re-soak the towels before the doc comes. I keep wetting Jakes face a neck until Carlisle comes when he does I leave them room to stand with the pack.

Immediately going to Jared's arms. He held me tightly and we all winced when Jake screamed as Carlisle rebroke his ribs. It went on for what felt like hours. We all heard Bella's truck coming and she looked worried. Embry told her what was going on and the Doc came out telling her, Jake was asking for her. I sighed knowing Jake was never going to get over Bella until he found his imprint. Once Bella left we all rushed in. I again ordered a change of towels. Jake thanked me for my help. I waved him off and told him I would come back with some more pain relief tomorrow or send mom over soon.

Jared drove me home and Ady was already in bed when we got there. We explained the outcome of the fight and mom did run over to Billy's with more medication. Both of us tired from the day's event quickly went to bed. Halfway through the night Ady came and snuggled with us.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when I got an envelope in the post. An invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. I was allowed a plus one which would be Ady as I knew Jared probably wouldn't want to go. I quickly send Alice a text confirming I will be there before driving to Billy's house hoping Jake hadn't got his yet.

"Hey, Billy. Jake in?"

"No," he sighs. "He got his invitation to Bella's wedding and ran out I don't know where he went."

"I was hoping to intercept that," I sigh. "If I hear anything I will tell you," I promise.

"Did you get invited as well then?"

"Yeah, see you there Billy," I smile at the man before leaving. I text Jared to ask where he is. Of course, his reply was Sam and Emily's. I make my way over there.

"Hey, guys. Did any of you get invited to the wedding?" I ask coming in. Seeing their confused looks I elaborate, "Bella and Edwards wedding invitations came today. Jake got his and ran out to cool off. I got one as well."

"Are you going?" Jared asks.

"Yeah, I am friends with her so I want to. I have a plus one and I am guessing that you can't handle being around all the Cullens and their cousins without wolfing out," I explain.

"I would have come," Jared tells me.

"Well, I can ask Alice if you can be my plus one and bring Ady as well seen as he won't be very big," I suggest.

"Sure," he shrugged. I checked with Alice and once she agreed I was ordered to not wear purple at the wedding. Leah demanded that we go dress shopping soon so she can help me find the best dress ever.

* * *

Time passed quickly and soon enough it was the wedding. Leah had helped me find a light blue above the knee dress. It hugged my body going up to my neck, the sleeves came down to my wrists but had some give so I could move them and were made out of tulle with light blue pearls sewn on. Jared was in a black suit and white shirt with a blue tie that matches my dress courtesy of Alice. She had also sent me a light blue suit for Ady. He looked adorable. The pack made us take loads of photos.

When we arrived we greeted the Cullens who all cooed over Ady and how he looked in his suit. Once Alice saw I was in flats she screamed and ran up the stairs and got me a pair of white stiletto heels. I tried to protest as I told her I might have to hold Ady. But there was no stopping Alice, especially as Jared told me he would hold him. Emmett teased me about it before I threatened him with said shoes. Once Alice was satisfied she sent us off to our seats. Next to Billy, Seth and Sue.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Shena, you look beautiful and you guys look handsome," Sue complimented. I thanked her and sat down with Ady on my lap.

"Can I sit on Billy?" Ady asked me.

"Of course you can come here," Billy told him.

"Be good. This is an important day and when the music starts you have to be very quiet okay," I tell him.

"Like when playing hide and seek?" he asks.

"Just like that but you can watch," I tell him. He smiles and starts to talk to Billy, trying on his hat and playing with his hair.

"You look absolutely stunning," Jared tells me in my ear. I blush and kiss his cheek.

"Charmer," I murmur. He just grins happily. When the wedding starts we stand and Ady stands on my chair. He whispers to Billy that Bella looks very pretty. He felt bad Billy couldn't stand to see. I saw the wolves and vampires smiling at him, except Edward, who only had eyes from Bella. She looked stunning. Her dress was simple and elegant. It was perfect for Bella, I knew she wouldn't want anything flashy. The ceremony was beautiful and moving causing me to tear up. Jared chuckled and hugged me.

* * *

We were waiting in line to congratulate Bella. Billy, sue and Seth were in front of us and Ady was in Jared's arms. When we got to them I gave both of them a hug while Jared smiled and nodded.

"It was so beautiful congratulations you two," I tell them.

"Thanks, Shena. You look lovely," Edward compliments.

"Not as amazing as Bella she is practically glowing when she looks at you," I tell him and Bella blushes.

"You look very pretty," Ady tells Bella.

"Well you look very handsome," Bella tells him chuckling. Ady smiles and looks proud of himself. We quickly make our way to the table we are seated at. Once the awkward speeches were over it was time for the couples first dance. I thought Alice was supposed to sing but she came over to me.

"I just had a vision of you singing while dancing with Jared and decided you should sing their first song," she told me excitedly. "I'm then taking you to meet some people. Jared, it is vamps that rule our kind so you might want to stay here," she told us. I sighed knowing I couldn't get out of it. I passed Ady to Jared as he was eating.

"I will be back in a minute baby," I tell him kissing his head. "I know what I want to sing," I tell her and quickly tell the live band.

**A.N: I know it is rushed but I suck at writing. Especially that scene with Jake and conversations.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Chapter seventeen.**

**(A.N: Lana del ray version for this)**

**Shena POV:** I stood at the front of the stage and took hold of the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the bride and grooms first dance. Please clear the dance floor," I announced. The band starts when Bella and Edward get to the dance floor.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

When I finish everyone applauds. Alice comes to my side and guides me over to a group of three men that were standing in front of a table full of vampires. On the way, Alice had told me to play dumb about their kind.

"Shena these are some of our extended family. These three are Marcus, Aro and Caius," she introduces.

"A pleasure to meet you," I say smiling.

"Would you care for a dance?" Marcus asks. The other two look at him shocked. I nodded not wanting to anger him. We go to the dance floor and I see the Cullens looking shocked and Jared apprehensive. "I seem to have shocked my brothers. You seem I am usually quiet and keep to myself," he explains.

"Well, I think the only reasonable response to that is why dance with me?" I ask jokingly. He laughs.

"Well, I had a wife what seems a long time ago. Your eyes remind me of hers along with your personality from what I can tell," he replies looking sad.

"She must have been a wonderful woman and I am glad I could bring some happiness to your life," I tell him.

"I am guessing the man that is glaring at me holding the toddler is dating you," he asks looking at Jared.

"Yes. He is holding Ady. Who is two. Although he is acting very well for a two-year-old at a wedding," I laugh, smiling at the two. Jared smiles when he sees me watching.

"Well, you make a lovely family. I wish I could have had the same with my wife, but fate had other plans. Thank you for bringing part of my late wife back to me. And thank you for not giving you apologies," he tells me.

"Well, I know that it doesn't help. Only brings the grief, distractions do," I tell him. The song ends and I go back to his table with him.

"You two have fun?" Caius asks.

"He is a fabulous dance partner, but my so is waiting. A pleasure to meet you all," I say quickly excusing myself going back to Jared.

He gives me a big hug and a kiss on the lips when I get back.

"Sue, can you watch Ady while Jared and I dance?" I ask.

"Of course sweetie," she tells me and I take Jared to the dance floor. This song is a little more upbeat so we don't get to talk. But it was very fun. We went back to get a drink then Ady so we can dance. But Jasper comes over and asks for a dance. Jared agrees and he and Seth go to the back of the house. I ignore it and dance with Jasper. He asks me if I know how to do the charleston. I know a simple version so he requests a song that we can dance to.

Jasper takes the lead but before I know what is happening he is spinning me over his shoulder. I laugh and try to keep up with him. When the song ends I have to lean on Jazz as we are laughing so hard. Jared then comes over with Ady who is shocked.

"Mommy you flew," he said.

"No mommy danced," I tell him. Just then another song comes on so we start to dance as a family and that is how we spend the rest of the night. As a family. Jared and I did manage to have a slow dance together where I sang to him. I am guessing that was Alice's vision. Ady is asleep on Billy's lap by the end of the night. Jared gently puts him in his car seat, he luckily stays asleep.

* * *

"Where did you and Seth go when I danced with Jasper?" I ask.

"Saw that huh," he replies. When I give him a look he sighs. "Jake showed up. It was fine until he started arguing about Bella having sex with Edward while human," he explains.

"I want to see him," I tell him.

"Shena that isn't a good idea right now," he argues.

"Jared, you will be there what could go wrong," I smirk. He huffs knowing he can't argue with that logic. He drives to Billy's.

"Stay with Ady," I ask getting out the car.

"That wasn't agreed," he whispers yells at me before I close the door.

I walk to the front door and let myself in. I go to Jake's room to see him asleep in the bed and his room trashed. I roll my eyes and get two glasses of water and a towel. I pour one over him. He is instantly awake.

"What the hell Shena!"

"You were asleep I tried waking you," I shrug lying. I hand him the towel and place the other glass on the side. I start to clean his room a bit while he dries off.

"What are you doing here?" he asks eyeing me.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask why you thought it was okay to yell at Bella on her wedding day. I agree she is being fucking stupid but it is her wedding day," I scold him. Jake gets angry but takes deep breaths. "I know you are angry I completely understand why, but Jake hurting her won't help anything. I find it disgusting just as much as you guys. But be there as a friend because if you keep hurting her she won't give you a chance to even be that," I tell him. He frowns listening to me. I put the full bin by his door as I leave. I turn around and look at him. "Oh and clean this mess up Billy doesn't need this," I tell him before going back to the car.

"That wasn't the deal," he sighs.

"Yeah, but I was fine and he needed to hear it," I tell him. "Let's go home," I say kissing his cheek. He rolls his eyes but drives us home.

When we get home Jared takes Ady out his car seat we were hoping that his heat would keep him sleepy. It didn't work. But it was easier to get him in pyjamas. Tucking him in we were about to leave when he called out.

"What about story?"

"You," Jared whispered.

"He is both of our son as well. I always do it," I whisper back. "Daddy will read you a story baby," I tell Ady who smiles. I go to my room and take off my heels and makeup. When I am done Jared comes in and hugs me. I look up and give him a quick kiss.

"You know you called him my son," he told me. My eyes went wide panicked. "I liked it," Jared reassured me, "I think of him like my son."


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: chapter eighteen**

**Shena POV:** the next day we go to the pack as we do most days because it is summer now. Jared had a job on the Rez and I was doing online courses while working at sues diner. Jared had patrol but Emily has a niece coming today and wanted Ady to keep her company.

When we got there Emily was outside trying to attack Quill.

"Ady stay here," I ordered the boy before getting out of the car. We quickly realised that Quill had imprinted on Emily's niece Claire.

"Em I know it is weird but it isn't romantic. At the moment it is as a protector. His wolf physically wouldn't allow him to hurt Claire. Sam's wolf tried to kill itself when he hurt you. Quill isn't a pervert," I reassure her. "Besides this way you have an instant babysitter at your disposal," I continue when she doesn't look convinced. She nods and Sam cautiously takes his arms back from her waist.

"I'm good, I'm good," she tells us. "But if you ever hurt her I promise you a world of pain to the point you would wish that you were a vampire," she threatens Quill. Who looks very scared. I laugh and get Ady out of the car.

"How about we do introductions," I suggest. Emily nods and tasked us in the house.

"Ady, this is Claire. She is Emily's niece," I introduce while Emily does the same for Claire. They are shy at first but Em and I decide to give them colouring to do. Soon enough they are best friends.

"Hey, Quill best friends have play dates and I wonder who could help us with those," I suggest.

"I will," he instantly replies.

* * *

When Jared comes back we go to the beach as the kids are distracted. We walk to the cliffs they occasionally dive off.

"This is nice, I never really looked at the view before," I comment walking closer to the edge.

"Yeah we should," I hear Jared say behind me. When I turn around I gasp. Jared is on one knee holding a ring. "Shenandoah. I want to be able to do this for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you, extend our family, come home to you at night. I want to sleep on the couch when I annoy you. But most of all I want to love you for as long and as much as you will let me. Shenandoah Ateara will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whisper through my tears. He stands up and kisses me spinning me around, before standing back and putting the ring on my finger. It is beautiful. Before I know what is happening all the guys are around us cheering. Embry and Jake jumping off the cliff yelling.

"I may have asked them to help," Jared admits. I laugh and give him a sweet kiss.

"I got the photo you wanted Jared," Leah tells him. She shows us the photo. She got a side angle of Jared down on one knee and me turning around. The sun was behind us in the background. Due to the height, the ocean was in it as well. The other photo was of Jared spinning me around. I don't think I had stopped smiling since.

* * *

A week later I get a call from Bella.

"Shena, I need you to come to the Cullens house," she pleads. I agree scared she is hurt. I leave Ady with the pack and drive over. Alice lets me in, but she is serious which makes me even more confused. I go into the room and see Bella sitting on a chair with a blanket over her.

"Hey Bells," I say. I give her a hug and notice her stomach.

"Surprise," she said weakly. "I know its-"

"A miracle. Bella this is amazing you are having a baby," I smile.

"It's killing her," Edward grits out. I turn to him sharply.

"Yes, but babies did that to mothers all the time just ask Carlisle, or when you were bitten. This is just with a half-vampire child," I tell him. "If you can't be supportive then get out." He scowls at me before doing what he is told. "If you have a boy I will give you Ady's old clothes. If it is a girl I am going to spoil her rotten," I grin.

"Thank you, Edward hasn't been very supportive. Rose is the only one that is being supportive," she tells me.

"Well, I am going to love this baby always," I tell her. We discuss clothes and rooms for a few minutes when Jake comes in. "Jake?"

"Shena? What are you - Nevermind," he cuts himself off and looks at Bella. "So you are alive then."

"Mind helping me up," she asks Rose and me.

"You did this," Jake growls at Edward, Emmett stops him.

"We didn't know it was even possible," Carlisle tells him.

"What is it?" Jacob asks

"I'm not sure, ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac," Carlisle tells him.

"I can't see it either," Alice admits, "and I can't see Bellas future anymore."

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on. what we do know is that it's strong. and fast-growing," Carlilse inputs.

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jake nearly yells.

"This is none of your business dog," Rose snaps.

"Rose!" Esme scolds. "All this fighting isn't good for Bella," she tries to placate.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella," Alice snaps.

"Say the word, Alice. Baby. It's just a little baby," Rose snarls.

"Possibly," Jasper says standing next to Alice.

"Carlisle you have got to do something," Jake pleads.

"No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours," Bella interrupts.

"Jacob I need to talk to you," Edwards says going outside. Jake following.

"Come on Bella let's go in the kitchen and get you some food. Perhaps a rare steak so the vampire part is satisfied," I ramble awkwardly from the tension while helping her up.

"That might actually help," Carlisle states shocked.

"What a steak?" Emmett asks confused.

"Blood."

So we go into the kitchen.

**A.N: I know a lot in this chapter. They got engaged. Bella is pregnant. How will the pack react? How will Jared react?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Chapter nineteen.**

**Shena POV:** Esme makes Bella a blue steak and Carlile gets a blood bag that he has for an emergency. We all wait to watch her and as soon as she finishes taking a few sips of blood she smiles.

"I feel a little better," she admits. I smile and gesture to keep eating. Jake comes back in the room.

"What is going on?"

"Bella is eating a rare steak and drinking blood helps with the baby," I explain. I see his horrified look and roll my eyes.

"Can I have a moment alone with Bella please," he asks. When all the vamps leave I stay and walk up to him.

"Hurt her I kill you," I tell him before going to Rose who smiles at me.

* * *

A few minutes later Jake leaves the room upset and I go back in to see Bella nearly in tears. I give her a hug. Once Bella finishes eating I go behind her and put her hair in a french plait. She finally looks peaceful when Edward comes in.

"Tha pack know they are coming after Bella," Edward announces to the room.

"Where is Jacob?" I ask.

"Outside by the river," he tells me and I walk out.

I find Jake, Seth and Leah. They are listening to howling.

"Jake. I know what his plan is," Leah tells him.

"Then get all your asses up to that house and tell them," I snap alerting them of my presence. They agree and come back with me.

* * *

"Sams lost the element of surprise and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head-on," Jake tells everyone while we sit in the living room. "He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

"We won't get through without a fight," Emmett says certain.

"No fights. We won't be the one to break the treaty," Carlile tells him.

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind," Jake shrugs.

"Not in ours," Esme argues.

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks," Emmett pointed out.

"We will make do."

"You have done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you," Carlisle tells him.

"I can one-up you though pretty boy," I speak up. "I can get you guys blood. I will get Seth to go get Ady from Emily's and a bag from my mum. Leah you can go to my house get me my dad's old hunting gun and I will hunt for you guys out of town and bring it back. Jake, I want you to phase and me to ride my back so you can let me talk to them," I ask.

"Why?"

"I need to speak with my fiance," I answer. The three wolves agree. I toss Leah my keys as Jake and I go outside.

* * *

Once he has phased he goes towards La push. He runs for as far as he can before we think the pack will stop following us. I get off his back and pat his head. "Are they here?" I ask. His head nods. "Okay, you can go do whatever," I tell him. Once he is out of my sight I spin looking around. "Jared I want to talk to you," I call out. When nothing changes I sigh. "Nevermind then."

"Shena!" I hear and turn to see him rush towards me. But I step back he pauses confused. "Shena?"

"You want to kill the baby," I state.

"It is killing her."

"It is a baby."

"Its a monster."

"Don't punish the child because you don't like its parents."

"It could kill everyone."

"It has done nothing."

"We need to destroy it for the pack for the people on the rez. It's my duty-," he argues

"Would you hurt Ady if the pack asked you to?" I ask him cutting him off. He goes silent. I glare at him. "Would you hurt Ady if Sam ordered you to," I yell at him.

"I don't know," he gets out. I gasp and put my hand to my mouth. "But Ady isn't a danger."

"HE is MY SON Jared. I didn't ask if Ady was in place of Bella baby. I asked if Sam ordered you to," I scream.

"Then yes, I would," he whispers.

"I can't believe it," I whisper to myself. Jared tries to come closer. "Don't touch me!" I snap. "I can't believe you would. You disgust me. Don't contact me ever again. Or MY son," I tell him harshly.

"Shena you don't mean that," he tries.

"But I do. And you can take this," I say chucking his ring at his head. "Jacob," I call out and he comes to my side in wolf form. I get on and tell him to run.

"Shena! Please!" I hear Jared yell but don't look back.

* * *

When we get to the Cullens Seth is outside with Ady. I immediately run to Ady and hug him. "You're safe, no one will hurt you. Mommy has you. I love you so much. So much," I whisper kissing his head.

"Mommy why are you crying?" he asks frowning.

"Someone was mean to mommy so she needed some hug," I tell him whipping my face. He frowns and gives me a big hug. "Why don't you go see uncle Emmy," I suggest putting him down. He smiles.

"Emmy," he calls into the house. I see Emmett flash down the stairs. When Ady is out of my sight I choke back a sob. Jake comes to hug me.

"He would hurt him, Jake. If ordered he would hurt my son," I cry hysterically.

"I know. Ady is safe. No one is going to hurt him here. Or you," he whispers trying to calm me down. I start to sob onto his shoulder and fell to the floor a mess.

"I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about this anymore," I tell him.

"You don't. Jared and the others will never get to him," Jake reassures me. I stay there crying in Jake's arms until I am able to stand. I take a deep breath and go inside. I see Ady talking with Bella she shoots me a worried look and I give her a wobbly smile. Jake takes me to the Cullens, Seth and Leah who look worried.

"She talked to Jared and when asked if he would hurt Ady if Sam ordered it he admitted he would," Jake explained. They all look furious. Jake gives me a comforting hug.

"That douche," Rose hisses.

"Yeah, I threw his ring at him," I admit. I sigh before looking at Ady. "Can you guys watch Ady for me while I go hunt for you all," I ask.

"Of course, don't worry too much dear. We would never let him get hurt," Esme tells me. I smile slightly.

"I need one of you to come with me. Jaz you up for it?" I ask. He nods and we get in my truck. I check my gun and bullets. "I only have six bullets," I sigh.

"One minute," Jaz tells me. When he comes back he has a whole case of bullets.

* * *

We drive to wear Jaz directs me. We go as far into the forest as we can using the truck. I get the gun on my back pointing up and Jaz put me on his back running me to a good hunting place. I spend four hours hunting. I get ten deer, two bobcats, four bears, three mountain lions and two moose. Jasper was putting them in the truck after every kill, apparently, he had to squish some of them. He took some time to hunt for himself as well. He figured it would mean less was being eaten and more for others. I let Jaz drive back, he was quicker and knew the way.

Once we got home. The Cullens ate some food and immediately felt and looked better. "Thank you, Shena," Esme tells me.

"You help me I help you," I shrug. I put my gun in a closet Ady can't get to before going to Bella and Ady.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Chapter twenty.**

**Shena POV:** It has been a tense couple of week. I have had to go hunting twice more. I took two Cullens with me both times and a bigger truck. Jared wouldn't stop calling me so I blocked him. I wasn't ready to listen to him, I wasn't sure if I ever would be.

Ady was with Alice and Jasper playing because Ady's new best friend is Jasper because he was a soldier. We all found it quite amusing. Rose and I were still the most supportive of Bella having the baby. Edward came around when he heard the babies thoughts. Although he has also seen the toll it is taking on Bella so he is still worried. The blood had been working so thankfully as long as she had a heavy meat diet and lots of blood Bella could keep food down.

"Can you guys help me to the bathroom?" Bella asked. Immediately Rose was at her side and I stood up to help. Bella had confided that she prefered me to be in the actual bathroom with her as I wasn't as ethereally beautiful as Rose. We got Bella to halfway across the room before we hear a sickening crack. Bella is on the floor screaming. Carlisle and Edward are immediately taking Bella to the birth room.

"Alice keep Ady away as well as Jaz. Bella is going into labour and I don't know how messy it will get," I tell her over the phone. Once I get confirmation I hang up. I run-up to the birthing room and see chaos. Carlisle and Edward are yelling at each other. I know I will just get in the way so I stay quiet. When Edward bites into Bella's stomach I have to turn away. Rose had to run out from the smell of blood. I rush in. "Edward give me her," I say. He barely looks at me and I quickly go get a towel to clean her up. "You are so pretty. Look just like your mommy. I am going to spoil you just like your family," I say cleaning the baby. I get her dressed and warm while humming A Dream is a wish your heart makes from cinderella. "Let's go Renesmee. We need to meet your family," I tell her. She reaches her hand up to my face and shows me, Bella, smiling at her from the hospital bed and Edward looking at her adoringly. I am shocked but overcome it. "Yes that's mommy and daddy," I tell her guessing what she wanted. I go downstairs and see all the Cullens in the living room.

"How is she?" Edward asks.

"Perfect. How is Bella?" I ask.

"I put the venom in now we have to wait. Can I hold her?" he asks.

"Okay. Do you have thirst under control?" I ask the room holding her to me protectively. They nod. "Do any of you not know how to hold a baby properly?" They shake their heads. I smile. "Then Edward come to meet you beautiful daughter Renesmee. She has something to show you," I tell him walking forward. "This is your daddy beautiful," I tell her going to Edward. He takes his daughter and he looks in awe. She does to him what he did for me and grins.

"Amazing," he whispers to himself. Ady runs up to me from beside Jasper and I pick him up on my hip.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"That was the baby in Bella's tummy. She is called Renesmee, she might grow quicker than you or stronger so if you two play you have to be careful okay," I explain.

"Can I hold?"

"No baby you are too little, but you want to look closer?" I ask. He nods so Edward moves Renesmee so that he can see.

"She is so small. I will be careful mom. I will be very nice Edward," he tells us seriously. Edward smiles.

"Okay baby, you are gonna go stay with nanny for five days before mommy comes to get you. We might come back here or we might stay at home. You will have lots of fun with nanny," I tell him leaving the Cullens to be introduced.

"Will I see daddy?" he asks.

"No baby. You are not," I explain. The last two weeks he has been asking for Jared so I had to tell him that he was busy with work and missed him. I went to pack Ady some things as Jake came into meet Renesmee. The pack came I heard there snarling. "Stay here," I order Ady. He nods knowing I am serious. I run down to the pack I ask Edward for Renesmee. Reading my mind he agrees. Emmett and Jasper are blocking the house along with Leah and Seth. When they see me they stop. Jared goes to shift.

"Shena," Jasper warns worried.

"They can't hurt me. It's an absolute law. I am an imprint. This child will do you know harm. She has a heartbeat. I have held her longer than any in the house I am the exact same," I tell them.

"Shena, you know we can't take your word for that," Sam tells me after phasing.

"I know but you are going to have to take her from my cold dead hands because this baby isn't leaving them until you promise not to harm her," I reply. Sam sighs. "She's just a baby Sam look at her. She is innocent," I say turning Renesmee so they can look at her. Suddenly Seth stops staring at Renesmee as if she is his world. No one else noticed. "Besides you can't hurt an imprint and that is what she is," I tell them. They look confused before noticing Seth. Looking like Renesmee was his whole world.

"The child won't be hurt," Sam tells us before rushing to the woods. The others in his pack run after him. Except for Jared. Who quite honestly looks like shit.

"Shena," He pleads coming forward. I walk back to house ignoring him. "Talk to me," I hear him beg. I see in the reflection of the window Emmett prevents him from coming in. "Move leech, I need to talk to my fiancé," growls.

"Ex-fiancé," Emmett replies not moving.

"Shena please talk to me. Let me come in," he begs.

"Emmett, don't let him in," I call over my shoulder before going in the house. I hear them fighting outside. Rose comes over and takes Renesmee so I can finish getting Ady ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Chapter twenty-one.**

**Shena POV:** I was driving back to the Cullens house having drop Ady off. I had also picked up some more clothes for myself. I turned around the corner and saw a man on the road. I slammed on my brakes and calmed myself down. The man comes closer and I realise it is Jared. I sigh and sit back in my chair. I hear a knock on my window seeing him standing there looking desperate. I take a deep breath and roll my window down.

"What Jared?" I ask coldly.

"Shena, I am so sorry. Please let me explain," he begs. When I don't respond he continues. "I know what I did, what I said was wrong. I am so sorry. You know I think of Ady like my son. I wouldn't hurt him. I wasn't sure how to reply to you when you asked. Jake had just started his own pack. I wasn't sure if I would be able to resist his commands, ever. Please, Shena. Just think about talking to me again. I know you don't trust me. I understand that, but I need and want you in my life," he begs leaning down to the window.

"I need to think," I tell him. He sighs but nods and steps back from the car.

"I love you, Shena and Ady," he tells me, I don't reply. Instead, I drive off. Leaving him in the middle of the road.

* * *

I get back to the Cullens and Jasper comes outside to help me with my bags.

"You are needed inside. Renesmee keeps asking for you, she apparently likes your singing," he chuckles. When I go to the living room Seth is holding Renesmee but when he sees me he hands her over.

"Hiya beautiful, you wanted to hear me sing yeah," I coo at her. She smiles and shows me the memory of me singing. "How about a different one," I suggest. I start to sing something stupid by Nancy Sinatra. While singing I am bouncing her up and down gently trying to get her to sleep. By the end of the song, she is asleep. I keep bouncing her up and down.

"Shena, I know you and Jared are arguing but you can't be here when Bella wakes up," Jake says.

"I figured. I will stay upstairs until she goes for her first hunt and I am changing clothes with Leah so I smell like a dog to her. It will lessen my scent. Besides to them, I don't smell delicious," I explain.

"It's true," Jasper speaks up.

"I will put her to bed," Edward says taking Renesmee.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel about an imprint being near a newborn," Jake states getting back on track.

"Shame," I state bluntly.

"Jesus, she isn't leaving. I will just be her personal guard dog," Leah says rolling her eyes. I smile at her appreciatively. Jake sighs knowing he won't win.

* * *

To say the next few days until Bella completed the transformation were tense would be an understatement. I knew as soon as her heart stopped beating. Everyone's head snapped to her direction. Leah immediately dragged me to the furthest point in the house. We swapped clothes then and there. Soon enough they came to get us saying Bella was hunting.

Alice saw a vision of Bella running away from a bleeding human. They realised Bella had great control. I was holding Renesmee when Bella came back as she had asked for me again. Jake went out to meet Bella as a test. Once they were satisfied they brought Bella in the room. "Shena," I heard Edward call out. I turned to see Bella.

"You look beautiful Bella," I compliment. She smiles uncomfortably and I can tell she just wants her daughter. "Bella, meet Renesmee your daughter," I say walking over to her and handing her over. I see the others tense the closer I get to her. Bella smiles at me and takes her daughter.

"I was only out for three days?" she says confused taking in Renesmee's appearance.

"her growth rate is unprecedented," Carlisle explains. Renesmee shows Bella her memories of her.

"What was that?"

"She showed her, her memories of you," Edward tells her.

"Showed me? How?"

"How do I read minds? How does Alice see the future? She is gifted," Edward tells her proudly.

"Well that's enough experimenting for today," Seth speaks up.

"This should be good," Emmett says.

"Seth she is doing great," Edward chastises.

"Let's not test it," he says going for Renesmee.

"What's your problem?" Bella asks.

"Oh do tell her Seth," Rose taunted.

"Let me take Renesmee for a moment," I suggest easing Renesmee out of Bella's arms.

"It's a wolf thing," Seth starts.

"What's a wolf thing," Bella snarls. I quickly take Renesmee away from the situation and upstairs to the window. I watch the action take place while upstairs. Renesmee is watching with me.

"See that. Your mommy will always take care of you," I tell her. When everyone has calmed down I go downstairs. Bella smiles and comes over.

"Thank you, Shena, I didn't want her to see that," she tells me.

"Uh, she actually saw it from the window," I say sheepishly. "She found it funny though," I add. She sighs but is distracted by Renesmee reaching for her.

"How's Ady?" she asks absentmindedly.

"He is with my mom at the moment," I tell her. She looks up nodding with understanding.

"Thank you for looking after her," she tells me.

"Well, I was asleep for half of it," I laugh, "Plus, Rose and the others were great."

"How's Jared?" she asks hesitantly.

"A mess. He has tried to talk to me but I don't trust him," I say truthfully.

"Why don't we go chat," she suggests.

"Actually, you have to go celebrate your birthday," I tell her smiling and taking Renesmee. Bella turns to Edward who is holding a hand out for her. Once they are in the forest Rose comes up to me.

"Go see Ady," she tells me.

"I will see you later sweetheart," I tell Renesmee and quickly pack. I told them once Bella was awake I would move back to my house and visit often. I was soon on my way to see my baby.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Chapter twenty-two. I got a review from animexchick for a Jared POV. Hopefully, this is good. It will start with Shena going to see Bella.**

**Jared POV:** I was hanging out at Sam and Emily's with Ady as Shena had gone to see a friend. Suddenly there was a howl and any of us in the pack at Emily's ran out. Emily waved me off away from Ady.

Jake had been at the Cullens and saw Bella. She was pregnant! With the leeches child! We all started asking questions overwhelming Jake. Sam ordered us to silence. He then told us we were going to kill it tonight. Jake argued with him about it and ignored his alpha order.

Shaking the shock off Sam order us to get ready for battle to try and attack the Cullens tonight. We had just got back to Sam and Emily's when we realised we couldn't hear Leah thoughts anymore. We ran back to the direction of the Cullens.

* * *

We had been outside the Cullen house for ten minutes. Sam had decided we were gonna wait them out. When Shena came out and got on Jakes back. What was she doing there? I thought she was with friends -. Bella was the friend. We chased after them wondering what Jake was doing. Sam was thinking of going back just as they stopped.

Shena gets off Jakes back and pats his head. "Are they here?" she asks. Jake nods. "Okay, you can go do whatever," she tells him. Jake runs away to just in front of Embry. Shena spins looking around. "Jared I want to talk to you," she calls out. I quickly phase wanting to talk to her and rush forward. I hear her sigh. "Nevermind then."

"Shena!" I yell and she turns to me. She steps back and I pause confused. "Shena?"

"You want to kill the baby," She states.

"It is killing her," I tell her.

"It is a baby," she tries.

"Its a monster," I disagree.

"Don't punish the child because you don't like its parents."

"It could kill everyone."

"It has done nothing."

"We need to destroy it for the pack for the people on the rez. It's my duty-," Ie argues

"Would you hurt Ady if the pack asked you to?" she asks me cutting me off. I go silent, I can't answer. She glares at me. "Would you hurt Ady if Sam ordered you to," Shena yells. I know that this conversation is not going to end well.

"I don't know," I get out. She gasps and puts her hand to her mouth. "But Ady isn't a danger," I rush out.

"HE is MY SON Jared. I didn't ask if Ady was in place of Bella baby. I asked if Sam ordered you to," she screams.

"Then yes, I would," I whisper, knowing I wouldn't be able to disobey Sam.

"I can't believe it," she whispers to herself. I try getting closer. "Don't touch me!" she snaps. "I can't believe you would. You disgust me. Don't contact me ever again. Or MY son," she orders. I feel my heart breaking, we had just been calling him our son. Planning on siblings.

"Shena you don't mean that," I try, desperate.

"But I do. And you can take this," she tells me chucking taking off her engagement ring and throwing it at my head. I don't hear her call for Jacob. But I do notice her leaving.

"Shena! Please!" I yell but she doesn't look back. I drop to my knees and cry. I lost her my imprint has left. The pack phase and come over to me. Sam helps me stand and we walked to his house.

* * *

Emily takes in my appearance. "What happened?" she asks worried. I barely notice Sam taking her into the kitchen to explain to her. I sit at the table and the guys sit around me. I am staring at the table. Ady. Where is Ady? I quickly stand and go in the living room shocking them all. He isn't there. I go back to Emily.

"Where is Ady?" I ask.

"Seth came in and told me Ady asked him to take him home. I didn't think anything of it," Emily tells me.

"Seth went with Jake," Embry tells the room.

"So, they are all with the Cullens," Quill realises. Thinking of my imprint and son with bloodsuckers is too much for my wolf and I start shaking. Sam and Paul drag me out of the house and I phase in Emily's garden. I run to the forest to go cool off. I let out a howl in sorrow.

I don't know how late it is before I go back to the packhouse but the sun has set. I walk in and everyone looks to me. I get my phone and try calling and texting Shena. It gets to the tenth call and the lady on the phone tells me the number is no longer in service. She blocked my number. I throw my phone at the wall and slump on a chair. I hear something getting placed on the table in front of me. I look and see Shena's engagement ring.

"Paul picked it up in the forest. I thought you might want it for when you give it back to Shena," I hear Emily say. "She will forgive you, Jared, it will just take time," she tries to reassure me.

"She might forgive me, but I don't know if she will trust me. Ady is her life," I admit.

"Yes, but you are her soulmate. She knows you are made for each other. She will forgive you and together you will build that trust up again," she tells me and gives me a hug. I hug her back and thank her.

* * *

I haven't heard from Shena since I last saw her, a couple of weeks ago. We are still watching the Cullens. We saw Shena go out with some of them for a few hours in a truck and come back. We still had no idea what was going on. Soon there was a commotion in the house and we realised it was Bella giving birth when we heard her screams. We slowly got closer to the house. Cautiously watching. Soon the screaming stopped.

We got closer and started to snarl. Soon the buff and southern one came out to stand by Jake, Leah and Seth. We snarl and get closer with the vamps doing the same. The back door opens and Shena comes out with a bundle in her arms. We stop when she comes out and stands in front of them. I quickly run and shift.

"Shena," the southern one warns. I agree as I am worried for her being between is both.

"They can't hurt me. It's an absolute law. I am an imprint. This child will do you know harm. She has a heartbeat. I have held her longer than any in the house I am the exact same," she tells them.

"Shena, you know we can't take your word for that," Sam tells her after phasing.

"I know but you are going to have to take her from my cold dead hands because this baby isn't leaving them until you promise not to harm her," she replies making me whimper. Sam sighs. "She's just a baby Sam look at her. She is innocent," Shena says turning the baby so we can look at her. "Besides you can't hurt an imprint and that is what she is," I tell them. We look confused before noticing Seth. Who had found his imprint.

"The child won't be hurt," Sam tells us before rushing to the woods. The others run after him. Except for me.

"Shena," I plead coming forward. She just walks back into the house ignoring me. "Talk to me," I beg. The big one prevents me from coming closer. "Move leech, I need to talk to my fiancé," I growl.

"Ex-fiancé," he replies not moving.

"Shena please talk to me. Let me come in," I beg her, I just need to talk to her.

"Emmett, don't let him in," she calls over her shoulder before going in the house. I lunge forward but the buff one catches me.

"Give her time Jared," Jake yells.

"I can't," I scream. "I can't I need her," I cried. I slump in the leeches arms and he lets me go. Jake comes over and kneels down.

"Jared give her time," he tells me. I pull myself together and nod.

"Look after her for me," I ask him. He nods and smiles slightly. I look back at the house and phase before running back to the others. I know whoever was still patrolling was listening to me. The pack had tried to keep my mind off it best they could. I know they were worried but I wasn't talking to my imprint I couldn't do anything. I had been doing as much patrol as sam would let me in case Shena came through the rez, or I saw Ady.

* * *

I found out that Shena was dropping Ady at her mum's so ran to the route she would have to take back to the Cullens. I waited in the middle of the road for her. When she saw me she stopped and stayed still. I walked over to her car. She is sitting back in her chair. I knock on her window. She looks at me and takes a deep breath before rolling down the window.

"What Jared?" she asks coldly, making my wolf whimper.

"Shena, I am so sorry. Please let me explain," I beg. When she doesn't respond I take it as a sign to continue. "I know what I did, what I said was wrong. I am so sorry. You know I think of Ady like my son. I wouldn't hurt him. I wasn't sure how to reply to you when you asked. Jake had just started his own pack. I wasn't sure if I would be able to resist his commands, ever. Please, Shena. Just think about talking to me again. I know you don't trust me. I understand that, but I need and want you in my life," I beg leaning down to the window.

"I need to think," she tells me. I sigh but nod knowing that she needs her space and step back from the car.

"I love you, Shena and Ady," I tell her, she doesn't reply. Instead, she drives off. Leaving me in the middle of the road, breaking my heart.

* * *

It takes another four days for me to see Shena again. Embry came running in from patrol.

"Shena is on the beach with Ady," he tells me. I immediately perk up, before slumping.

"I need to give her time," I sigh. The pack looks at me confused but Emily smiles.

"I am going to go see her, I miss her. I will tell you how she is when I get back," Emily tells me. I send her a grateful look. Emily gets on some shoes and leaves the house.

"Why didn't you go?" Sam asks.

"I am trying to give her space and time. If I suffocate her it won't work," I explain.

"Fine, but you need to talk to her soon. You are barely living Jared," Sam tells me. I nod knowing he is right.

* * *

Emily has been gone for an hour and I am getting anxious. I had told Sam and Paul not to let me go to the beach no matter what so they thought to watch a movie to get my mind off it. It was not working. We heard Emily coming up from the beach and she was talking to someone about making muffins. I quickly went to the table waiting for whoever she came in with. Sam and Paul followed me so I don't look strange. When Emily came in the door she had Ady in her arms.

"Daddy!" he squeals when he sees me, squirming in Emily's arms until she lets him down. He immediately runs to me and I pick him up and hug him.

"Hey, bud. Long-time no see," I chuckle giving him a kiss on the head. My wolf is happy to see him but still wants to see Shena.

"Yeah, mommy and me went on a small holiday to the Cullens. It was so fun, Bell had a baby. It was so little. I got to play with Emmy, he is really big. I made cookies with Esme and Carlisle played doctor. It was so fun," he rambles excitedly.

"I am glad you had fun," I tell him smiling.

"I did, lots of fun. You should come with us. You would get along with Emmy and Esme would make you cookies as well. She makes lele cookies," he tells me.

"Maybe, but why don't you make muffins with Emily," I suggest. He looks to Emily and she smiles holding out her hand. I give him one last kiss and let him down. I stay at the table and watch him making the muffins with Emily. I missed him so much, I didn't know when he had to go back to Shena so I was enjoying this as much as I could. Once the muffins were in the oven Paul took Ady to colour some of the books that were here. I went over to Emily.

"How is she?"

"She is good, healthy," she tells me smiling. "But she isn't happy. Not like she was with you, Ady makes her smile. But she is tense," she says noticing my state. I sigh.

"I am glad she is okay for the most part. I wish she would talk to me," I say defeated.

"Well, she told me to bring Ady. I asked her if she wanted to come back but she wasn't ready to see the pack yet, but she knew Ady missed you so let him come. She also asked if you could bring him home before dinner so you can all have dinner together," she admits smiling brightly. I look at her with a grin.

"Really? When is dinner?" I ask.

"I would say around six," she laughs at my enthusiasm.

"That's ages away," I pout.

"Well, spend it with Ady then go have a family dinner," she encourages. I nod and go do that. I play football with Ady and the pack who had come to see him, as best we could. He is allowed a muffin as a snack and he asks to bring a few to Shena. He packs them very carefully. Although dinner is at six we leave at five because Ady misses her. I get a chorus of goodbyes and good luck from everyone and went to see my imprint.

* * *

I park outside Shena's house and get Ady out taking the container with muffins in my other hand. Ady knocks on the door until it opens making me grin. But as soon as I set eyes on my imprint my smile widens. Especially when she catches Ady who leaps out my arms to her.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I played football and made muffins with Emly," he tells her. "Daddy is holding them," he says making her look at me.

"Why don't you invite daddy in so that we can get started on dinner," she tells him looking at me.

"Come on daddy, we need to make dinner," I am ordered.

"Alright little man," I laugh coming in. Shena lets Ady down, who runs to the kitchen hear him greet his nan. Shena closes the door behind me.

"We will talk once he is asleep. Until then we are pretending for him that everything is fine. I don't want Ady worried," she informs me before walking to the kitchen not waiting for my response. I sigh but follow her into the kitchen, determined to enjoy the time until Ady is asleep. As I know that once he is Shena will definitely not be smiling like she is now when looking at Ady.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Chapter twenty-three. Hope you enjoyed Jared POV this will start from the end of the last chapter.**

**Shena POV:** I go into the kitchen leaving Jared in the hallway. When Ady had seen Emily on the beach he had asked for Jared. So I decided to put my feelings aside for Ady. I let him go with Emily and told her to get Jared to drop him here. I knew that it would be fun for both of them. I didn't want Ady to stop seeing Jared because I know that he is attached to him and that he will probably be the only father figure he has. But I also want to hide him away from the world in a room safe, but knew it was unrealistic. I was still angry at Jared and knew I had to get it out of my system. So until Ady goes to bed nothing will be said.

Which is what happens, we finish making dinner and eat together. With Ady rambling on about our 'vacation' with the Cullens to Jared and telling me about his afternoon with Emily. Once that was done I bathed Ady and let Jared give him a bedtime story. When he came down the stairs I looked at him before walking outside to the porch.

"I'm guessing we are going to have that talk then," Jared says closing the door behind him.

"Yep. Ady is asleep so no yelling," I tell him. He nods.

"Do you want to start or," Jared trails off.

"When you told me that you would hurt Ady if Sam asked all the trust I had broke. Ady is my life Jared and you would hurt him if ordered. I knew I couldn't trust you with Ady until I trust you. It took me some time and talking with Rose and Alice, but I knew Ady would never put you in that position. It will still take some time for me to trust you as I did. I know that you still love me and Ady. But what happened means we can't immediately go back to how it was," I tell him.

Jared looks sad and nods, "I get that. I know what I said can't get taken back but I would never hurt Ady or you intentionally. I am so sorry for what I said."

"Okay, glad we have that covered."

"So where do we go from here?" he asks.

"We go back to dating. No sleeping overnights for a while, we will work to it," I tell him. He smiles happily that I am giving us a chance. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at Emily's," I tell him. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek, "Goodnight Jared."

"Goodnight Shean," I hear him say over my shoulder as I walk in the house.

* * *

The next morning Ady comes running in my room to wake me up. "Alright monkey let's get ready for the day. I think Claire is back today," I tell him. Once I said that he gets ready quickly excited to see his friend. Even tells me to dress quicker. Mom and I laugh at him but I get him in the car and drive to Sam and Emily's.

When we get there we don't knock on the door just walk in. Quil gets up and hugs me. I hug him back. Ady has run straight pass to see Claire who is watching cinderella. "My mommy loves this movie she sings me the songs before bed sometimes," he tells her from the living room. We can hear their conversation.

"Will she sing to me?" she asks.

"She doesn't see you before bed," he tells her shaking his head.

"I am sleeping with aunty em tonight," she tells him.

"Well, if I stay here she might," he tells her.

"Let's ask to have a sleepover," she yells. He agrees and they run to the kitchen.

"Mommy can I sleep here tonight with Claire?" he asks.

"If Emily says yes you can," I tell him. He looks at Emily.

"Of course sweetie." Ady and Claire cheer.

"You have to listen to Emily tomorrow morning okay. I will put you both to bed and be back in the morning for you," I tell him. He nods. "Okay, I have to go do some chores. I will be back later," I give him a kiss and a cuddle same with Claire.

"I thought you were staying here for Jared?" Quil asks.

"Well, I haven't seen Renesmee in a while and Jared will be here for dinner," I shrug. Quil sighs still not liking the Cullens but doesn't say anything.

* * *

When I get to the Cullens Bella rushes out with Renesmee. "Aunty She!"

"Hey hun," I say picking her up. "You got so big."

"I know and I have learnt so much. Is Ady with you?" she asks.

"He is with the other pack and his friend today, how about I bring him tomorrow," I suggest. She nods happily. We go in the house and I greet everyone. Leah comes and hugs me. "You guys are hiding out here I see," I smirk.

"No, just haven't left much," Jake shrugs. I nod knowing he is probably finding it hard not talking to his friends.

"Well, what are we going to do for the day?" I ask Renesmee.

"Can we watch a movie first?" she asks. I nod and put on sleeping beauty. We sing along to all the songs.

"It is like mommy sleeping, then she woke up to live with me and daddy," Renesmee giggles.

"Yeah, but mommy wasn't as graceful as aurora. She fell a lot," I giggle. Renesmee laughed with me. Once the movie was done Renesmee wanted to make some food for Ady and the other pack. So she decides that we need to make three different batches of cookies. It takes a lot of work but they are finally done.

"I have to go now, sweetie. I will be back tomorrow with Ady. Okay," I tell her. She pouts but nods.

"Do you think that Ady can bring his friend with him tomorrow?" she asks innocently.

"Um, I will have to ask. I don't know," I tell her truthfully. She smiles happy with that response, gives me one last hug and I drive back to the pack. I had told Emily I was making cookies so she doesn't need to make dessert tonight.

* * *

I walked in the packhouse and into the living room. Ady was the second to notice me, Jared being the first. "Mommy," he yells and hugs me.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am excited about my first sleepover," he tells me.

"That's good," I nod, "Guess, what you are doing tomorrow?"

"Ummmm, I don't know," he shrugs.

"We are going to see the Cullens and Renesmee," I tell him. He smiles happily. "But you need to know that Bellas baby is special and has grown very quickly so is as big as you know," I explain.

"Okay that just means I can play with her better," he nods.

"Dinner!" Emily yells.

We all go to the table. Emily serves the kids, me and herself first.

"How was Bella?" Emily asks.

"Great, her gift is great self-control. Renesmee missed me. It was nice to see Jake, Seth and Leah," I tell her.

"That's good. Tell her hello from me," she asks.

"Of course," I nod. "Renesmee asked if Ady could bring his friend, meaning Claire, tomorrow as well," I tell her. The pack who were all talking suddenly stopped and looked at us.

"No," Quill deadpans.

I sigh. "Imprint or not Quil. I am quite certain Emily is still the responsible adult for her. Besides, I never said you couldn't come as well. The Cullens won't mind and I am sure it would be nice to see Jake. Claire would like it being able to play with another girl," I try persuading.

"I think we should ask Claire," Emily states. "Claire sweetie do you want to go with Ady to play with his friend Renesmee?"

"Yes please."

"Then it is settled. Claire is going and Quil is going with them," Emily decided. I smile happy that the children will get to be friends. When dinner is done and the plates are clear everyone looks at Emily who sits down at the table.

"Yes?" she asks amused.

"Um, what about dessert?" Paul asks awkwardly.

"Oh, I didn't make any," she shrugs.

"What!" the pack exclaim.

"Yeah, didn't feel like it. Plus Shena said she had it covered," she explains. The pack look at me and I laugh and go to my car. I take out the two big bags that are full of boxes full of cookies. I come in and the pack look hesitantly at the bag, obviously smelling the Cullens.

"If you don't want the food that's fine," I shrug. They shake their heads. I put the bags on the table and get Emily to help me take the boxes out. "You have chocolate chip, double chocolate and caramel cookies," I tell them. Once I have given one of each to the little ones and get me and Em a box full of all three we let the boys at them. Safe to say they were all gone.

"They were great," Jared told me.

"Well, you have Renesmee to thank for that," I explain. "Quill can thank her personally tomorrow," I tell him. He nods at me. We let Ady and Claire watch an episode of SpongeBob before putting them in a bath together with bubbles. I then read them a story and as Claire requested I sing them a dream is a wish your heart makes from cinderella. Claire is happy as she got to hear me sing. They tried to stay up late but I told them we wouldn't see Renesmee if they weren't good. They went to sleep and I came downstairs.

"I'm off home Em. I will be back at nine tomorrow for them. I think Esme said something about making breakfast so maybe a yoghurt when they wake up to keep them going," I tell her.

She nods, "Alright, see you tomorrow then." She hugs me. I say goodbye to the pack putting my head in the door of the living room and go to my car with Esme's tubs. I close the boot to see Jared leaning on my car door.

"leaving without saying goodbye?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I did say goodbye to you, but you were watching TV," I chuckle, leaning on the car next to him. He blushes embarrassed.

"But that isn't the goodbye I wanted," he pouts and steps in front of me.

"Sorry," I smirk, before leaning in and brushing my lips against his gently. "Goodnight Jared," I whisper in his ear. I get in my car leaving him standing there. He comes to the window.

"Is that all I get?"

"For now yes. See you tomorrow," I say before driving off.


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Chapter twenty-four.**

**Shena POV:** When I get to Emily's the next morning I hear screaming and crying. I come in to see both the kids crying and screaming.

"What is going on?" I yell. Both children look to me and start rambling. "Enough! Now Ady, tell Emily what happened. Claire tell me and then we can sort this out," I order the two children. So they do as told. From what we can gather. They were fighting about the TV and they started to fight because that is what the boys do. But they both got hurt and blamed the others. We told them off for fighting and told them not to do it again. We then walked out to the garden where the boys were messing around, and we were angry as hell. Jared and Sam looked over sensing us. When they saw us they got the guys to stop and look at us.

"Wanna take this Shena," Emily offers.

"It would be my pleasure," I tell her before walking over to them. "Can any of you tell me why when I arrived I found out that Claire and Ady had been fighting?" I ask quietly. None of them says anything. I continued, "Not only that but none of you noticed because you were out here. Fighting."

"Is Claire okay?" Quill asks and I glare at him, "Right shutting up," he says to himself nodding.

"Of course she is okay. Now. Ady and Claire started fighting over the TV. Instead of calling for Emily they decided to wrestle. Because that is what you all do," I say still being quiet.

"I prefer it when she yells," Embry mumbles. I send him a look and he puts his head down.

"All of your fighting has caused them to think it is okay to do the same. I won't tell you to stop because you are all too stupid to stop. But you will go to the forest from now on. If I hear or sense that you have fought in front of them again. I will personally make sure that you no longer get muffins for a week," I threatened.

"Sounds like a good punishment. But why not go with only salad instead," Emily suggests.

"Even better idea. Thank you, Emily," I say smiling. "You heard the lady. Fight again in front of children only salad for a week. A don't think we won't know if you cheat we will," I tell them. They nodded understanding. "Now go in there and tell them fighting is wrong," I order. They quickly run past me mumbling apologies. Emily comes over to me and we share a look before laughing.

When we go back in Sam and Jared had got them both dressed to come with me to the Cullens. "Quill go fit Claire's car seat in my car," I order throwing my keys at him. He runs off not wanting to annoy me even more.

"You know you're scary angry," Paul says.

"That's because deadly quiet is scarier than being loud," I shrug. When Quill comes back we get the little ones to say goodbye to the pack before making our way to the Cullens.

* * *

Quill hesitantly gets out but Claire drags him forwards. The kids were awkward at first but once they started to play they were best friends. Quill, Jake and Seth caught up while watching the little ones. I decided to catch up with Bella.

"Jake did what!" I yell.

"Um . . . he told Charlie well showed Charlie he could shift into a wolf," she replied hesitantly.

"Rhetorical Bella," I remark and go downstairs. I open the back door. "Jacob. Inside now," I call out and go in the kitchen. I take a tea towel and wind it up. When he comes in I hit him with it repeatedly.

"Hey, what, what did I do?" he asks trying to defend himself.

"You told Charlie! He is smart, he will figure out the rest phase as well," I whisper yell at him because the windows were open to the garden.

"What else was I supposed to do? They were leaving. Seth would have been crushed if Renesmee left," he tells me.

"So it had nothing to do with you."

"No," he says hesitantly.

"Liar, you need to move on Jake, it is getting ridiculous," I sigh. He sighs and I go hug him. "I know it is hard but we will help you through it. I know that seeing all of them with us imprints is hard. They don't do it on purpose and at least the only one that imprinted in your pack can't act like that with her," I say into his ear.

"That's true. Thank you for bringing Quill here. I think I might talk to Sam about both packs hanging out," he tells me.

"That would be fun. Ady misses you all," I reply pulling back, "Just remember I am always here." He nods and goes back outside. When I go back to Bella she smiles at me and mouths thank you. I just shrug.

Soon enough it is time for us to leave again. Claire and Ady pout because they made a new friend but don't fight. Quill suggests that Renesmee comes to visit us one day, Bella agrees happily and ignores Edwards protest because Renesmee is excited to see the beach. When we drop Quill and Claire off Ady asks for Jared to put him to bed.

* * *

So Jared gets in and I drive us all home. Jared has to have dinner with us again. Jared decides he wants to make dinner so tells me to sit down. I do some reading and maths with Ady to help him learn more words until dinner. Jared made spaghetti and meatballs. I smile as it is my favourite and Jared knows this. I kiss him on the cheek for it. Once Ady is done he asks for nanny to bath him. Mom agrees and tells us to go relax. Jared suggests a walk on the beach. I agree and grab a jacket and some shoes and we walk to the beach. When we get to the beach Jared has to help me over a fallen log and doesn't let go of my hand. I don't pull back because I am trying to trust him again.

"How was it today?" he asks.

"They are now best friends," I chuckled. "Its sad Renesmee is growing so fast though, she is soon going to be much bigger than them," I sigh.

"I am sure she will still play with them, but she will probably have a different role. Then be the protector," he shrugs. I nod being able to see that happen.

"Renesmee wants to visit the rez to see the beach. Quill suggested it," I tell him.

"As long as Seth is there Sam probably won't have a problem with it," he shrugs.

"It sucks there are all these rules about it," I comment.

"Well, usually when leeches are involved something sucks," he teases making a terrible pun. I laugh.

"That was awful," I say still laughing.

"Yet it got you to laugh," he says smiling. I smile knowing he is right. "It also got you to smile which I haven't seen in awhile," he tells me pulling me to a stop. He looks at me before pulling me into a hug. I put my arms around him melting into the hug and his warmth. I feel him kiss me on the head. "Wanna head back?"

"No, let's stay here for a little longer," I reply mumbling. He doesn't try to move so I am guessing he doesn't mind. We stay there hugging for a few more minutes before walking back to my house. When we get to the porch we finally let go of each other's hand.

"I have patrol now. See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have work. I think Renesmee is coming to the beach so Leah is bringing Ady. You can go if you want," I tell him.

"Can I come for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," I nod. He smiles and kisses my cheek. Before going down the porch steps. "Jared," I call out. He turns and I go to the last porch step and grab his neck pulling him into a kiss. He immediately put one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck and kisses me back. I pull back and smile. "Goodnight," I whisper.

"Night," he says. We pull away and he goes onto patrol and I go to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: Chapter twenty-five.**

**Shena POV:** I left before Ady went to the beach. When I got home I heard Ady squealing in the bathroom.

"You need to get the mud off," I hear Jared say.

"But the water is cold daddy!"

"Mommy will be back soon and we need to get you before she is back," he tells him. I come into the bathroom to see Ady in the shower covered in mud with a pair of shorts on and Jared trying to keep him in the bath and shower him. I have to laugh at what I see causing the boys to notice me.

"What happened here?" I say laughing.

"Ummm. You see Ady fell over leaving the beach in a pile of mud and got dirty because he didn't have a top on. I ran him home and was trying to wash him and didn't want him dirty when you came back," Jared admits sheepishly.

"Ady we need to get you clean. Come here so I can start washing you while Daddy gets the water warmer," I laugh tying my hair up and taking off my shoes. Ady goes to the other end of the bath. Soon enough Ady is clean and I and Jared have to change our tops. While I get Ady dressed in pyjamas Jared orders pizza for dinner and gets us both new tops. We eat pizza and watch Spongebob. We give Ady two bedtime stories and I sing can't help falling in love before making him go to sleep.

When I come downstairs Jared is waiting in the hallway, "Thank you for trying to clean him up before I got home," I laugh.

"No problem. Sorry for getting him dirty," he replies.

"Happens," I shrug.

"Well, I will leave you to it," he says going to the door.

"Or you could stay and watch a movie. Mom isn't home and I am not going to sleep yet and you don't have patrol," I suggest.

"I would love to."

So I get the first iron man and put it in the DVD player and go sit next to him on the couch. It gets halfway through the movie when I realise that we are cuddling. But I don't move as I am comfortable. When the movie ends we get up.

"I still love that movie," he tells me.

"I thought you might," I say smiling. When we get to the door Jared looks awkward. "Would you just kiss me," I sigh rolling my eyes. He smiles and leans in taking my face in his hands while I hold onto his shirt. When we break apart we are both smiling. He kisses my head and says goodnight before leaving.

* * *

It was a couple of days later I am at work when I get a call from Bella. "We have a problem. One of our cousins saw Nessie playing in the snow in the mountains with Seth. She has gone to the Volutouri claiming we have made an immortal child. They are coming for us," she rushes out. Once I calmed her down and get her to explain it properly I understand the reality of the situation. I immediately call Sam and tell him the Cullens have to speak to him.

When I get home I rush to the packhouse. "What is happening?" I ask.

"The Cullens are going to get their vampire friends to be witnesses. Meaning more vamps in forks and more wolves most likely. Carlisle is promising that none will feed in forks. They are going to keep us updated. Bella said it probably won't be safe for you and Ady to go there until this blows over. Nessie might come here a few days," Sam tells me. I sigh and nod. I excuse myself after saying hi to Ady, Jared had him for me, and go to call Bella. We talked for a while about what is going on. If it came to a fight Bella was going to send Nessie away with Seth. I sighed and told her to keep me updated.

* * *

The next week was hard. Everyone was tense about the vampires in town. Bella had told me that Alice and Jasper had left them a few days ago. I had got a call from Jared earlier telling me that Emily had Claire and Renesmee round so they were having a sleepover again so I could go straight home. I smiled happy that Renesmee was still able to come here. Seth was probably here as well. I figured I would go there for breakfast tomorrow. When I got home all the lights were off in the house that I could see I was confused as Mom wasn't supposed to be at work tonight. I unlocked the door and saw a small amount of light coming from the kitchen and a trail of petals going to the kitchen. I followed the trail and found Jared in the kitchen. The table was made to look like a five-star restaurant. There were wildflowers and candles around the kitchen away from the stove. Jared was wearing a suit and holding a bunch of wildflowers smiling.

"What's all this?" I ask smiling.

"Well, it is your birthday tomorrow. The pack want to do something together and I wanted to do something special. Last year we weren't really dating so we didn't do anything special. So I decided to this year," he explained giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you not think these were enough flowers?" I say gesturing to the kitchen when he hands me the bunch.

"No amount of flowers will ever be enough," he tells me. I smile at his cheesiness and give him a kiss.

"Thank you for this. I am guessing you arranged the house to ourselves," I smirk.

"Maybe," he laughs. "Now, I have cooked us a lovely dinner using one of Emily's recipes so I know it is good. You go change into something you are comfy in as work clothes aren't fun. Then we can eat," he says. I put my bag down and go get changed in some pyjamas and a jumper. I sit down and he serves me carbonara and garlic bread. We talk through dinner and make a rule to avoid the subject of supernatural and pretend to be normal. We talk about my work and how my degree is going. Jared tells me about how his job is going to a building company in Port Angeles. He is part-time and only works mornings but thinks he is going to be full time soon. He is getting an engineering degree alongside it so he can earn more. We talk about Ady, although there isn't much to say he doesn't know. Then we talk about where we want to visit in the world or do, kinda like a bucket list we have. We talk for longer than we have food and the candles start to dwindle down.

"I think we are going to have to move rooms as our light source is nearly gone," I laugh looking around.

"That's okay. Let me get rid of these then we can have the next part of the evening," he says jumping up from his seat and putting the plates neatly in the sink for tomorrow. He tells me to wait by the kitchen door. He tells me to close my eyes. I feel him go past me into the living room, then come back. "Okay you can open your eyes now," he instructs. I walk into the living room to see the same set up as the kitchen minus the table. Instead, the furniture has been pushed back. But the flowers and candles are there. "I thought we could dance," he admits. I turn to him shocked. He looks worried so I go up to him and give him a kiss.

"No one has done anything like this for me before," I tell him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmurs against my lips. He takes my hand and pulls me to the middle of the room. He presses play on the iPod. A playlist with slow songs start. Dolly Parton, I will always love you, Elvis Presley can't help falling in love with you, Dream a little dream of me Dorris Day, Saying something stupid Nancy Sinatra, were the ones I knew. We don't really dance more sway and Jared spins me a few times.

"What made you think of dinner and dancing?" I ask.

"Well, I thought after a long day coming home to dinner would be nice. Also, at the wedding you loved dancing so I thought we could," Jared shrugs.

"Why not in a beautiful clearing in the forest?" I ask.

"Well, it would be windy, cold and possibly raining," he explains. "And this way we are in our own little bubble inside. It is like the world has stopped just for us," he says after a moment. I grin and nod agreeing.

"Either way, thank you. It was an amazing surprise. I have really enjoyed my night and I didn't have to spend hours getting ready," I grin. Jared laughs and kisses my head. When the songs end I yawn.

"Alright, bed for someone," he laughs. I nod and take is hand. I start going towards the stairs. "Shena, I don't want to go too fast," he says pulling me to a stop.

"We aren't having sex," I say rolling my eyes. "Just this has been a perfect night so I would like to end it falling asleep in your arms and continue it to morning. So I wake up on my actual birthday in your arms," I explain. He smiles and continues walking. We go upstairs and Jared strips to his boxers. We both get in bed and cuddle up. "Thank you for an amazing pre-birthday," I tell him softly.

"It was my pleasure," he tells me. He leans in to give me a kiss. This one is passionate and deep. We are both putting our emotions. I pull back and rest my head on his. I smile and give him a peck. "Goodnight Shena."

"Goodnight Jared."


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: Chapter twenty-six**

**Shena POV:** The next morning I wake up to Jared stroking my back while he watches me sleep.

"Good morning," I mumble half asleep.

"Good morning. Happy birthday," he tells me kissing my shoulder. I smile and move my head up and he grins and gives me a kiss.

"I am guessing I really need to hurry to get to Emily's in time for breakfast," I said laying back down.

"Yeah, it is quite late but I wanted to let you sleep," he agrees. I sigh but get up. I quickly got dressed and brush my hair. Jared had some spare shorts in the woods near the house. We get in my car and drive to Emily's.

* * *

When we come through the door at Emily's I immediately hear "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHENA!" I laugh and thank everyone. As a treat, Emily has made everyone pancakes. The three kids love it and eat two each. With lots of chocolate and fruit. After breakfast, the pack give me presents and the kids give me lots of hugs. Renesmee has the Cullens presents as they couldn't give them to me. There is a key from Alice. We are all confused. My phone goes and it id from Alice. It is a set of coordinates. We look at Renesmee who is smiling. I put the coordinates in the sat nav and it is a five-minute drive. We pack the kids and in my car and the pack following behind.

* * *

We end up pulling into a driveway of a massive house. Well massive for the rez. There are three floors and a massive porch. It has wood accents and stairs leading up to the second floor as the entrance. I get another text from Alice.

It yours consider it a present and a thank you for help with Bella and Renesmee.

I gasp and go to the front door. The key fits. "Alice brought me a house," I say out loud.

"A house!" Quill exclaims. I open the door and walk-in. The house is already furnished perfectly. I am guessing she got Esme's help. The pack followed in behind me. "She brought you a house."

"She brought me a house," I confirm.

"I think we need to go get your stuff packed then," Embry speaks up. I nod and look at them.

"What do you think Ady?" I ask.

"It is cool."

"Want to live here?"

"Yep."

"That settles it," I laugh.

* * *

So the rest of the day is spent with me packing up my things and moving in. I have to go get a few things Alice hadn't thought of in the kitchen as she only got the essentials like cups, plates and cutlery. I call Leah and ask her to come with me. We go to Port Angeles and get pots and pans, a toaster, a microwave, a coffee maker, a hoover, mop, cleaning products, some food and paint. We decide to get carpets another day. The house was all white and as much as I loved it, I knew I wanted a splash of colour somewhere so decided to put tribal patterns on the walls. The rest of the weekend Leah and I painted the house. The bedrooms got colour, the living room got one wall dark blue and another with the tribe's tattoo and the kitchen got a dream catcher on the only whole wall. I ordered some carpet and garden furniture. Alice had done the rest of the house. Only Ady's room would need changing when he got older and anything that broke.

* * *

Jared had stayed most of the first day but had been avoiding me for a few days now. Ady was wondering where he was as was I. I messaged him to come round for dinner. When he got here I was making dinner so he played with Ady. He complimented the house and Ady gave him a 'tour' while I cleaned up from dinner. Jared put Ady to bed then came back downstairs. He sat with me in the living room.

"The house really is great," he says sitting down.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask bluntly.

"I haven't," he says too quickly. I raise an eyebrow and he sighs. "Okay, I have. It's just. You have your own place now so it's different. When it was your mom's house we had to check it was okay with your mom. Not it just you and I don't want to invade on your space," he admits.

I laugh. "If it helps I promise that if you ever annoy me I will tell you," I say smiling. He pouts.

"You are making fun of me."

"Yes I am because you are being silly," I told him giving him a quick kiss. "Now, stop being silly and watch a movie with me in bed as I now have a TV in there," I tell him standing up holding out my hand. He grins and takes my hand following me upstairs.

* * *

That was the last peaceful day I have had. Since then it had been all work for everyone. The pack have been training as much as they can. Emily has been here taking care of Ady or dropping him with Sue or my mom when she has work. We have been using this house as the packhouse. It was the biggest. I rarely saw Ady unless it was for breakfast or dinner. I was working really hard so I could finish my degree. Once I had it I was going to use it to get a good job. I wanted a good life for Ady.

Alice had told the Cullens when the snow sticks to the ground that is when the Volturi are coming. Since the witnesses have arrived some informed them that the Voultori are collecting witnesses as well, leading everyone to believe a fight could start. The pack were excited for them to fight vampires as they have been itching to do so. All of us imprints were worried but trying to stay strong.

* * *

Today was Christmas and we had everyone at my house Ady loved Christmas, mainly for presents. Emily, Mom, Rachel, Sue and I had been slaving away in the kitchen for most of the day. With the number of wolves, we had to feed it was necessary. The pack had set up the long table we would need. Ady was the only little one so he was making everyone he could play with him. Once he got through all the presents that he had received, we may have spoiled him, he started to play with them. Soon everyone was at the table waiting for food. The pack was waiting for all of us to get our food before they had theirs. Emily and I had hidden an extra tray of potatoes and a joint of meat in the kitchen in case it is needed. Ady still found it funny how much they all ate. Turns out we did need the extra food because us normal people were still hungry and the pack had eaten all the food. They perked up when we brought it out.

"Stop that. This is for us you have to wait for dessert," I scold. They pout but don't argue. Once everyone is fed and watered so they are happy we play a few games. Ady goes to be early due to the food making him sleepy. Around eleven they all slowly start to make their way back to their own homes. Jared stays to help me clean up and then we collapse in bed.

**A.N: I know boring but a filler chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N: Chapter twenty -seven. I think only two more chapters of this story.**

**Shena POV:** The snow had settled on new years eve. Emily Rachel and I had decided that we needed to keep our mind off it. So we cleaned my house as much as we could and made food until we ran out of things to cook. Our loved ones were out there possibly fighting the rulers of the vampire kind. It was terrifying. Ady must have realised we were tense as he didn't misbehave all day and was perfect. He stayed in his room to play. We let him help us cook. His ramblings were a grateful distraction. At four in the afternoon, we hear footsteps running up the steps. I set Ady on the floor and share a look with the girls. We immediately ran to the door. We see the pack and run into our significant others arms. Jared hugs me and gives me a kiss.

"Daddy!" Ady yells running at our legs. Jared bends down and scoops him into his arms. "We cleaned and cooked all day," he tells him.

"Really, did you have fun?"

"Cooking was okay, I played for cleaning," he shrugs. Jared laughs and kisses his head.

"Why don't you go play again?" he suggests putting him down. Ady nods and goes to his room.

"Is it over, is anyone hurt?" I ask worried looking around. I smile seeing them all here.

"Everyone is fine. There was no fighting. Alice turned up with someone like Renesmee and the kings left them alone. Everyone is the same as they were," Jared reassures me. I sigh with relief and hug him.

"Good. No more vampire business that causes you harm," I mumble.

"I can't promise no more vamps. But I promise to stay out of anything like that again as much as I can," he tells me kissing my head. I sigh with a nod knowing that is the reality. I look at the rest of the pack.

"You guys hungry, we may have gone overboard on cooking," I joke. We make our way to the kitchen and the pack look around shocked. "We were cooking for tonight but it helped us keep our mind off it so we kept going," I admit.

"No complaints here," Embry laughs. After that, some of the tension leaves me and I go and finish what I was doing on the stove. We spend the rest of the day doing pack bonding. We were supposed to have a bonfire to celebrate the new year but it was too cold and none of us could be bothered to move. Instead, we just hung out, eating, watching movies and having pack bundles. It was a fun day. Jared had stayed the night again. The pack teased us that we were living together and Jared should just move his stuff already but we both wanted to do it properly this time.

* * *

A week later and I was driving to the Cullens with Ady and Jared, I had called Bella to tell her we were coming. I pulled up and Ady was excited to see Renesmee even if we had explained that she had grown. Renesmee obviously didn't care either as she ran outside.

"Aunty Shena! Ady!" she cheered. I opened my arms for a hug and was granted one. When I put her down she noticed Jared. "Who is he?" she whispers to me.

"That is my boyfriend," I whisper back.

"He is pretty," she giggles.

"I know that's why I like him," I tell her making her laugh. Jared smiles and waves.

"I'm Jared," he says. She smiles and waves.

"Nessie you got so big!" Ady says. Renesmee's attention is immediately on him. Jared watches in amazement as they walk up to the house ignoring us, talking animatedly with each other.

"Come on pretty boy," I giggle. He gives me a mock glare but comes inside with me. It is obvious he is cautious to start with so hangs out with Jake, Seth and Leah.

"Alice," I say smiling giving her a hug. "You can't just send me a message like that," I scold.

"What did pixie do this time?" Emmett asks.

"She sent me coordinates for a house in la push that she brought me as a birthday present. She had sent Renesmee with the key," I explain. The Cullens were shocked. "She didn't tell you?" I ask.

"I used my own money so none of them knew. Besides, you did so much for us all when Bella was pregnant. You knew about modern things for babies. You gave Bella a friend when we were gone. It was a thank you for everything you have done," she explains.

"Fine, but no more presents like that," I order her. She sighs but agrees. Of course, everyone asked what the house looked like so we had to get the pictures up Alice took. Apparently Esme hadn't helped. I had pictures of the paintings on the walls, Esme thought they were beautiful. Jasper promised to not let her do that again.

Soon Ady and Renesmee drag everyone into a game of hide and seek, everyone becomes competitive. So obviously the two supernatural creatures all wanted to win. We ended up having rematches until Esme told us we needed to eat, neither admitting defeat. Jared decided that Esme was as good a cook as anyone and demanded that we come back again. Jared became fast friends with Emmett. Emmett is quite similar to Paul so that was probably why.

"You have to come back so we can have a video game test," Emmett says to Jared as I get Ady in the car.

"Definitely, might bring Paul as well, he is great. Could do us verse you and Jasper," Jared suggests. Emmet smirks and nods.

"Oh God, what have I done," I say facepalming. Rose laughs with me.

"We will get through it," she tells me.

"Thanks for the support," I remark sarcastically. Ady and Renesmee were excited to be friends again. Ady thought Renesmee's gift was really cool as they could watch movies all the time. She just had to hold his hand. I was happy that Renesmee's growth speed didn't mean they wanted to stop being friends.

"Come back soon yeah," Bella tells me giving me a hug.

"I will try but with work and my degree, everything is quite hectic. I might have to send the boys by themselves," I tell her.

"Well, hopefully, it won't be too long," Bella says giving me one last hug.

"See it wasn't so bad," I say to Jared when we are far enough away.

"Alright, it wasn't awful and I will be going back," he admits. I smile happy that I don't have to manage my time now.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: Chapter twenty-eight.**

**A year later.**

**Shena POV:** "Close your eyes," Emily instructs. I do as told. I was currently getting ready to go marry Jared. It was going to be on the top of the highest cliff in La Push. We had been engaged for eight months now. I remember when he engaged perfectly.

_It was our date night, we had decided to keep Friday night for ourselves. I had gotten dressed in a simple floral skater dress, a jacket and some sandals, braiding my hair in a fishtail plait. When I came downstairs Jared was in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt._

_"Where to?" I asked giving him a quick kiss._

_"The forest," he grins._

_"Okay, haven't done date night there before," I shrug. I say goodbye to Ady one last time. Leah was having him for the night. Jared walked me into the forest walking randomly, or so I thought. After about fifteen minutes of us just walking Jared pulls me to a stop._

_"Okay, cover your eyes and I will lead the rest of the way," he instructs. I laugh at his antics but comply. "Promise they are closed."_

_"Yes, I promise," I tell him. He takes my elbow at instructs me where to walk and when to step over something. He let's go of my elbow. "Well can I open now?" I ask the air. "Jared?" I call out. Still no reply, "This isn't funny Jared." I frown and open my eyes, and when I see my surroundings I am shocked. It is exactly like my birthday but in the forest and he has flowers hanging and instead of candles portable fairy lights. The table already had food with a cover over it. I look around but remember Jared and turn trying to find him. When I turn around Jared is on his knees holding a ring._

_"Shena my reasons for marrying you are the same. I want to grow old with you, watching everyone we love, grow with us. To go for walks on the beach. To have lazy Sundays in bed together. To love you as long as you will let me. I promise to never intentionally hurt you or Ady as long as I shall live. To keep anyone in our family safe. If you give me the chance to do so," he tells me._

_"I think I would like that," I whisper. He comes up and kisses me and puts the ring on. We ate the food and at the end of the night, we had the house to ourselves. The next day the pack showed me the pictures they took of this proposal._

Right now I had to focus on getting ready. Once Emily finished my makeup it was time to get my dress on. Rachel had already done my hair. It was braided so it was down but pulled away from my house with flowers in the braids. Emily got my dress from the bathroom and helped me get it on. The girls had convinced me to get a bodycon mermaid dress. There was a satin belt around my waist with a few gems at the front. It had a sweetheart neckline with tulle off the shoulder straps.

"Oh, Shena! You look amazing," Sue gushed. Her and my mom had come in a few seconds earlier.

"Thank you," I tell her smiling.

"Oh my baby is all grown up," my mom says emotionally.

"If you actually cry I am gonna cry and then Emily will have to do my makeup again and we really don't have time for that," I explain. She takes a deep breath and nods. "Good, now where is my little man," I cheer.

"I am big," I hear Ady day before he comes in, with Sam carrying him, he was pouting.

"Well, you are always going to be my little boy," I tell him Ady looks at me his pout turns to a smile.

"You look very pretty," Ady says.

"Thank you, you ready to walk me down the aisle?" I ask. He nods. I had decided to let Ady walk me down the aisle. He was very happy when I asked. We all walked downstairs. Sam and Paul met their imprints as they were Jared groomsmen, Paul being his best man. Leah was my maid of honour and she was walking down with Jake who was the last groomsmen. Leah had got ready at the Cullens as a favour to me, Alice had wanted to get me ready. Leah was a compromise. Once Leah and Jake arrived we made our way to the beach.

"You nervous?" Paul asks while we are in the truck driving.

"No. Jared is who I want to spend my life with," I say with certainty. He smiles at me. The rest of the ride is silent.

* * *

When we pull up we are too far away for Jared to see me. They gather in front of me and Ady so we can't be seen. Once we get close enough the wedding march plays. I take Ady's hand and start to walk down the aisle with him. I look up briefly and see Jared watching me with a massive smile. I smile back at him. I see all our friends around us. As a favour to me, Sam let the Cullens on the rez for the wedding. Soon enough I am at the altar.

Ady hands me over to Jared and gives us both a hug and goes to sit with my mom. Billy starts the ceremony with the usual drabble about why we are here and to speak up if you protest but I am too busy watching Jared. We are smiling at each other just happy.

"I believe they prepared their own vows," I hear Billy say.

"Yes, I am going first so I can get through them as Jared will probably make me cry," I say earning a laugh from everyone. "Jared, I remember when I first arrived and you opened Sam and Emily's door. You just stared at me. Honestly, I was creeped out and avoided you. But then I got to know you and saw how you acted with our friends, towards our son but also me. Jared, you have made me feel so many things I thought I would never feel again. You taught me what it feels like to be loved, to have someone that would do anything for you. You gave me someone that would make watching paint dry fun. You have always been positive and I have needed that. We have had our fights but I remember you telling me the first time that you told me you would happily sleep on the couch when you annoy me. That as long as you got to spend your life near me you would be happy. And I can say that being near you would never be enough, I know that I need to live with you and be so completely in your life that everything I do and see reminds me of you to the point it becomes annoying, because I am so deeply in love with you that I will always need you and I don't think I could live without you," I tell him holding his hands.

"Damn and I thought you were supposed to be the cryer," he says wiping his eyes. Our guests laughed. "Right how to follow that," he sighs. "Shenandoah, I also remember our first meeting. As soon as I looked in your eyes I was a goner. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I can honestly say you name suits you perfectly as you must be a daughter of the stars. As only that explains not only your physical beauty but a beautiful heart. I knew as soon as I saw you I would do anything to be with you. I agree that I will always need you and can't live without you. So I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either as I will always need you. I want to thank you for letting me into your life and help you raise our amazing son Ady who has already asked for a little brother," Jared tells me earning laughs from all of us. "I can't wait to grant his wish because any child we have will be an extension of our undying love," he finishes. By that point, I was quietly crying.

"Well, that was beautiful," Billy says choked up. We do the rings. "You may kiss the bride," Billy tells Jared. Who dips me and gives me a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

At the reception, I was dancing with Jared as our first dance with my head rested on his shoulder. Everything was going well. Ady was happy as Claire was here so he had a friend.

"Is it how you imagined?"

"It is perfect," I reply smiling up at him.

"Good."

We have dinner and speeches which thankfully weren't as bad as the ones at Bella and Edwards. I managed to dance with the whole pack, imprints and all the Cullens. By the end of the night, I was ready for it to be over. Ady and Claire had been taken back to the house by the oldies. After I gave Ady a big kiss and cuddle. It was the first time I would be away from him for longer than a week since he was born. We were having our honeymoon on Esme island thanks to Carlisle hospitality of Esme Island for ten days. We couldn't go for any longer than that. Finally, we made our way to the car and got away from everyone.

"You ready Mrs Cameron?"

"For what?"

"Our life together," Jared says before giving me a deep kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: Chapter twenty-nine. FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Around a year later. Guess what has happened?**

**Shena POV:** I was on my way home from work and decided I would tell him tonight. So I called Emily.

"Hi, Em."

"Hey, Shena what's up?"

"Can I leave Ady with you tonight?"

"Of course. Any reason?"

"Just thought it would be nice to have a night to ourselves."

"Sure, you know he is no trouble and Sam loves it now that Ady looks up to them all," she chuckles.

"That's true. Thanks, Em. And you can use me as babysitter any time," I tease. Emily was three months pregnant. It was her second one. Turns out she was two months at the wedding and didn't realise. Once they had one it seemed they wanted another. Emily had yelled at Sam for only giving her a month in between, which was hilarious to watch.

"I will hold you to that," she warns. I just laugh and say goodbye. Once she hung up I stop at the store to get something nice for dinner and decided steak was a good plan.

* * *

So when I got home I changed into some jogging bottoms and a long sleeve top. Put on some music and made mash, peas, peppercorn sauce and cooked the steak. Due to Jared's wolf, he liked his meat almost rare. When he came in he called out and as Ady didn't come to greet him at the door like normal he came into the kitchen.

"Is Ady okay?"

"Yeah. He is at Sam and Emily's I thought we could have the house to ourselves tonight," I explain with a shrug.

"Oh really," he says suggestively. "I suppose it has been a while since we have been fully alone Mrs Cameron," he teased. He still couldn't stop calling me that after a year.

"Well, I am making dinner. Thought we could change date night," I replied laughing. He pouts but still comes up behind me and hugs me watching over my shoulder. When the food is almost done he sets the table. Jared has three steaks while I have one. Dinner was nice, he was right we hadn't done this in a while and unlike him, I knew we probably wouldn't for a while. Jared cleaned up from dinner after while I sat at the counter having a small chocolate pudding. I stayed talking to him even when I was done. Jared suggested watching some TV, so we went and laid on the sofa.

"Jared," I start, "I have something I want to show you."

"Okay?"

"Let's lay down, but you need to put the TV on mute and put your head on my stomach," I instruct, "Then I can tell you."

"Alright," he agrees confused. Once we are in position. "Can you tell me now?"

"I want you to listen to my heartbeat." He stays quiet and listens. After about ten seconds he sits up.

"There is two?" he says confused.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"What is the only reason you could think of?"

"That there is someone in you- OH MY GOD!"

"Get there?"

"You're pregnant. We are pregnant. I am going to be a dad again!" he cheers getting up and jumping around repeating it. I laugh at his response.

"So you are happy?"

"Happy I am ecstatic. I wanted another baby so much I thought I was going to have to tie you to the bed soon until it happened," he snorts.

"Classy," I sas. Jared gets on his knees and puts his hands on my belly.

"I am going to love you so much. Just like I love your brother and your mommy," he talks to our baby. He looks up at me and we share a sweet kiss.

"We have to tell everyone," I say with a smile. He pouts.

"Can we keep it our little secret for a couple of days?"

"If you want," I say smiling.

So we do. The pack is so happy. Ady was very happy he asked what took us so long. Cheeky.

* * *

_Six months later._

"Jared," I said through the phone. Of all the times for them to decide to go cliff jumping.

"Yeah babe, - Paul would you fuck off I am on the phone - what ya need?" he asks.

"Jared. You all need to get your shit and get to the house," I say calmly. I hear Ady giggle at my naughty word.

"What? Why? I thought you were cool with me going out?" he asked confused, I hear the pack whining my name. It was true he wanted to stay I practically put his seatbelt on.

"I am," I tell him. "But as my water just broke and I am about to give birth to our children I figured you should come home quickly so you can drive me to the fucking hospital!" I end yelling. Turns out we were having twins. I hear all the pack suddenly ascend to chaos with shouts of orders from Sam and Jacob. I sigh and hang up looking to Ady.

"You said two naughty words mummy," he tells me.

"I did and we don't repeat them. This was an exception as Daddy was being very annoying just now and mommy was not feeling very patient. But you can't use them," I tell him.

"He was being quite silly," he nodded even though he had no idea what Jared had said. But I agreed so wasn't going to try and change his mind.

* * *

It didn't take long for the guys to get here. Ady and I were waiting by the door. Jared jumped out and he got to the front of the car before I yelled at him. "Why are you getting out of the car. No one needs help into the car. Get back in and drive man!" He immediately gets back in. The pack laughing at his expense.

"Shut it! Unless one of you wants to volunteer to hold my hand," I ask. They all shake their heads. Emily had broken both of Sam's hands. One for each time.

"They are early," Jared worries.

"Common for twins," I shrug. I had only been pregnant for seven months.

The rest of the pack had the sense to call ahead so when we got to the hospital we quickly got a room. Jared tries to come in and I stop him.

"Shean what are you doing, I want to be in there," he tells me.

"You can be when it comes time to push or I go in for a c-section. But until then your worrying and comments will make me want to punch you so much I will hit you with a bedpan. So wait outside for your safety love," I tell him sweetly. He somehow realised not to argue with me and agreed.

Unfortunately or fortunately, I had to push. I did let Jared in when I started to push. I was very angry and not in the mood for any of Jared's usual charm so may have yelled at him. When he came into the room I did throw a bedpan at him.

_"You! You did this. I am never letting you touch me again you evil man. You asshole, who thinks women should have to do this. And I have to do it twice," I cried falling back on the bed._

_"Shena. Baby, you can do this. You are so strong baby," Jared tells me coming closer._

_"Don't patronise me, Jared, I swear I will get those scissors, they use to cut me open with, in your penis so this can never happen again!" I yell at him._

But we ended up with one girl and one boy. We called the girl Rafa or Ra for short it means happy, lightning to shine. The boy was Takoda or Toda for short, it meant friend to everyone. I always looked at the meanings of names for people. Adahy meant from in the woods. The pack thought it was cute. Ady loved his new siblings. I was happy with our family. Although I don't think it will be extending as much for a while or as quick no more twins.

**THE END**


End file.
